Devil May Cry : The Swords Of Sparda
by VINcredable
Summary: When he was only Six Naruto's mind was destroyed in an attack, after regaining his mind he flees Konoha and spends six years of his life hunting and destroying demons. Now it is time to return to Konoha for the Genin exams. DMC Xover. Pairing Naruto X ?
1. Mission 1 A Devil Hunter Is Born

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission One - A Devil Hunter Is Born**

**Konoha, October 10th**

Every year on this date the hidden village of Konoha celebrated, every year a huge festival was held to commemorate the village's victory over the Nine-Tailed Fox demon Kyuubi. Six years ago to the day the fox had attacked Konoha, all attempts to stop the demon's rampage resulted in the deaths of those who tried and failed to stop it, that is until 'He' arrived on the scene. Riding atop a large toad stood a man with yellow spiky hair wearing a white duster with flames decorating the bottom, most knew this man well as both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Konoha's Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato had managed to defeat the demon but gave his life in the process and now the festival of the Kyuubi was held each year to celebrate the Kyuubi's defeat and to remember those who had lost their lives in the battle.

However, there was one person in the village who wasn't celebrating, this person was a six year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki. For the past six years of his life he had stayed in his home on October 10th, every year he would look out the one window in his small apartment and watch the celebrations. He honestly longed to join in, but every year on the morning of October 10th he would receive a visit from the one person who had taken care of him, the third Hokage.

Every year he would visit and every year he would give Naruto the same warning,

'_Don't go outside today, it's not safe'_

Naruto sat at the window watching as fireworks shot into the air before exploding, one of the many perks of the festival.

'_This is so unfair!' _Naruto thought to himself. '_Everyone else gets to go so why can't I?'_

It was true that everyone in the village was attending the festival, except him. Naruto had few friends but even they were at the festival, earlier that day they had asked Naruto if he was going with them. Naruto had made a few friends since entering the ninja academy a week ago, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga, although he didn't think Hinata liked him very much, every time he tried to speak to her she would turn away quickly.

Naruto continued to look out the window when suddenly he noticed something, he wasn't alone. Naruto quickly spun around when he felt someone behind him, there standing in the doorway was a woman, she had long black hair falling behind an olive green Chunin vest, the most notable thing about her was her ruby red eyes which were at this moment stained and wet, it looked like she had been crying recently. This woman was Genjutsu prodigy Kurenai Yuhi.

"Y-You!!" Kurenai growled through clenched teeth as several tears fell from her eyes.

"It's all your fault!"

Naruto was confused at the woman's words, to his knowledge he had never met her before.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked wearily.

Kurenai reached behind her back and pulled a Kunai from her hip pouch.

"Me? I'm the daughter of someone you killed!" Kurenai screamed as she tossed the Kunai forward.

Her aim was true, the Kunai struck Naruto's right shoulder.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto screamed in pain as he fell to his knees gripping his bleeding shoulder.

Naruto quickly turned around and started to crawl away attempting to escape before this woman hurt him more.

Before he could make it very far he felt a weight on his back push him to the ground, Kurenai was leaning down and had her knee against Naruto's back holding him down, before Naruto could say anything Kurenai reached down and grabbed his injured arm, she pulled it back so it was pointing up into the air next to her.

"I saw you at the academy… did you really think you could become a ninja? Let's see you do it with only one arm"

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"No, please don't!" Naruto pleaded.

Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as Kurenai placed her free hand against Naruto's right elbow and with her other hand pulled his lower arm backwards sharply, a loud crack filled the air as Naruto's arm was pulled in the wrong direction.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly in pain.

Kurenai wasn't done yet, his arm was broken but it could still heal with time. She stood up and lifted her foot up above Naruto and with a satisfied grin she stamped down onto Naruto's already broken arm, Naruto continued screaming as Kurenai continued to slam her heel into his arm time after time.

With every strike, Kurenai could hear another crack come from his arm.

After a few moments Kurenai stopped and stepped back, Naruto's right arm was a mangled mess, it was twisted in an awkward position, every bone in his right arm was broken, it would never heal properly.

"Now, I'm going to make you feel what my parents felt when you killed them you devil!" Kurenai said as she started performing several hand seals.

**Tiger-Boar-Rabbit-Dog-Ram.**

Suddenly Naruto found himself in the streets of Konoha, the sky was a blood red color, as he raised his head to look for any kind of help he was met with a horrifying sight, all of Konoha was on fire, and walking the streets were horrible apparitions, humanoid creatures with blood red eyes and skinless flesh and clawed hands. All these creatures were walking towards Naruto.

Naruto tried to get away, but before he could make it very far the creatures were upon him, the piled on tops of him and started biting and clawing at him to rip him to pieces.

Kurenai watched as Naruto thrashed around on the ground screaming in both pain and fear. She was using her most powerful Genjutsu on him, to Naruto's perception he was being torn to pieces time and time again by hundreds of demons. There was also a time difference in the Genjutsu, a minute in the real world was a week in the Genjutsu.

Kurenai continued to keep the technique active, she had trapped Naruto in it nearly five minutes ago, so to Naruto he had been trapped in the Genjutsu for over a month being constantly tortured and ripped apart by the demons.

After the first few minutes Naruto had stopped thrashing around and was silent, he was breathing heavily but never made a sound as he laid face down on the ground. Kurenai knew what was happening, Naruto was losing his mind.

Kurenai smiled as she stepped forward and leaned down to him, it would just be a few more seconds before it was finished.

"Look at me you devil… I want to look into your eyes as all that you are slips away…" Kurenai said as she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to lie on his back. As she did her eyes widened at what she saw, tears were cascading down his face from eyes which were completely stoic and empty of any emotion.

Kurenai slowly stood up and started stepping back as she remembered something she had learned years ago.

"… D-Devils… Devils never cry…" Kurenai muttered to herself as she felt tears welling up in her eyes as the horrible truth of what she had done dawned on her.

"Oh god… what have I done?"

Kurenai quickly placed her hands in the Ram seal and muttered,

"**Kai!" **(Release) the Genjutsu was dispelled but Naruto remained still.

Kurenai rushed to Naruto and lifted his head into her arms.

"Naruto! Naruto say something, please!!" Kurenai said as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto still made no sign of recognition, the damage her Genjutsu was meant to do had been done.

Kurenai sat there for several minutes hugging Naruto's head to her chest while rocking back and forth, she thought back to everything she had done to Naruto in the past 15 minutes and cried harder… she had wanted to see all that Naruto was slip away, and now she had, she had destroyed the mind of a six year old child.

Kurenai thought hard about what she could possibly do to help him, but if there was anybody who could help Naruto it was the Hokage.

She carefully slipped backwards and laid Naruto's head down carefully.

"I promise Naruto, I'll be back and I WILL bring you back" Kurenai whispered in Naruto's ear hoping that in some way he could hear her, she then placed a light kiss on his forehead before standing up and running from the apartment building, but not before locking his door to stop anyone else finding him in this state as they may decide to take advantage of it.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Within Naruto's mind something was happening, within the halls of his mind stood a large metal gate with a kanji for 'Seal' placed over it, within the gate a presence stirred.

"**Grr, troublesome child… couldn't even defend himself against a single human female…"**

Outside the gate sat Naruto, he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. This 'Naruto' was all that was left of Naruto's sanity. Kyuubi knew that if Naruto remained like this he would be easy pickings for the villagers.

"**I guess I have no choice… I'll help you kid, but you had better not screw up!" **The Kyuubi growled from the other side of the gate. Slowly red chakra started to pour from the gate and started to wrap around Naruto's prone form. Slowly Naruto raised his head to look at Kyuubi.

"**Ok, listen to me kid because I don't think we have much time… what I'm doing is going to help you, in the meantime you have to leave this place, you have to leave Konoha, got it?" **Kyuubi asked with a rough voice.

Naruto slowly stood up and nodded.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

On the top floor of the Hokage toward sat the third Hokage himself, he was straining to finish his paperwork so he could join the festivities outside. He honestly pitied the next ninja to take the position of Hokage.

Just as the third Hokage paced his pen down and stood up, his office doors suddenly burst open and in ran a woman he recognized as Kurenai.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Kurenai yelled as she entered the room.

The Hokage took a look at Kurenai and noticed the state she was in, her eyes were glistening with fresh tears.

"Kurenai, what's the matter?" the Hokage asked with a worried tone.

Kurenai slowly lifted her head to look at the Hokage, her eyes still glistening with tears as she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"H-Hokage-sama… I've… I've done something terrible"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

A few minutes later both the third Hokage and Kurenai were racing through the village, dodging around celebrating citizens on their way to Naruto's apartment.

The Hokage was horrified by what Kurenai had told him, if it was true that Naruto's mind had been destroyed then there was a chance that the Kyuubi within Naruto could take advantage of it and take over his body.

Kurenai was the first to reach the apartment, not stopping to unlock it she slammed the door off it's hinges.

"Hokage-sama, he's in h…" Kurenai trailed off as she noticed that the room was empty, on the ground where she had left Naruto was a small puddle of blood. The window that Naruto had been looking out of when she arrived was wide open.

Kurenai was in shock, she slowly walked towards the open window.

"N… Naruto…" Kurenai slowly whispered to herself, as if saying his name would bring him back.

The Hokage spotted a bloody kunai stabbed in a small table next to the window, he walked over to it and pulled it loose, that's when he spotted something carved into the wood of the table itself with the kunai.

"Kurenai…" the Hokage said to get her attention.

Kurenai turned and saw what the Hokage was looking at, on the table next to the window three words had been carved crudely into the wood.

'**Devils never cry'**

Kurenai read the words and slowly stepped backwards, when she reached the wall she fell down and clutched her knees to her chest as she started to cry.

The Hokage meanwhile was in conflict, the punishment for mentioning the fox in Naruto or attacking Naruto was death, but he knew these were unusual circumstances. None the less, he needed to punish Kurenai.

"Kurenai…" the Hokage said to gain her attention.

Kurenai slowly lifted her head to look at him, she knew what he was about to say, she knew the law.

"Kurenai… you are hereby forbidden from telling anybody what happened tonight… you are also banned from participating in the Jounin exams for five years" with that said the Hokage turned and walked from the apartment, he needed to instruct the Konoha ANBU to start searching for Naruto.

Kurenai was surprised by the Hokage's leniency, but somewhere in her heart she knew that living with the knowledge that she destroyed a child's mind was worse than death.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

_**Six Years Later**_

It was less than an hour from dawn in the temple town of Kuraichi, all was peaceful, at least from the outside. Over the past few days people had been found grizzly murdered in the streets, their body's torn apart.

At this moment two people were running through the back alleys, the first was a brunette woman with tanned skin named Bonnie wearing a red kimono, the second was a bulky man with short blond hair named Brick.

They scrambled to run through the back alleys as fast as they could, but no matter how fast or how far they run the thing chasing them always seemed to be right behind them.

"Brick, it's gonna kill us! What do we do?!" Bonnie asked in a frantic voice.

"Jut keep running!" Brick shouted to her.

They quickened their pace but they could still hear it's footsteps getting louder and louder as it gained on them.

They ran top speed but were horrified when they came to a dead end at the end of the alley.

"Quick, back the other way!" Brick shouted.

They both turned to run back but it was too late, standing at the entrance of the alley they had just ran down stood a dark figure hidden by the shadows. As the dark figure started walking towards them Bonnie fell to her knees with her face in her hands as she started to weep.

"P-Please… don't hurt me…" Bonnie pleaded as she wept into her hands.

The footsteps got closer and closer until eventually the figure was standing directly over Bonnie.

"Nice try…" the dark figure said, "… but Devils never cry"

Suddenly Bonnie's head snapped up from her hands with changed features, her eyes shone blood red and her teeth had become fangs, absolutely no tears were on her face, she suddenly jumped from he kneeling position and lunged at the dark figure.

"Rrraagghh!!" Bonnie roared in demonic rage.

**BOOM!!**

Something in the dark figures left hand flashed as the booming sound filled the area, Bonnie's head snapped back almost immediately, she fell to the ground with a gun shot wound to her forehead, after a few seconds of silence her body turned to dust and was blown away in the breeze.

Brick saw his girlfriend killed and stepped back against the wall, his eyes glowing red just as hers had. The dark figure stepped forward into the moonlight revealing his features for the first time since he had been chasing the two.

He had spiky blond hair and light blue eyes, he had three whisker markings on each cheek. He wore black boots, red pants and a black turtleneck covered with a crimson red vest which was buckled shut with four metal clasps, finally he wore a red duster the same color as his vest but the bottom of the coat was decorated with orange and yellow flames. His left hand held a large silver revolver gun that was aimed right at him. His right arm however was in a sling and a metal cast completely covered his arm below the elbow.

"Who… Who are you!?" Brick asked in a demonic voice.

The figure stepped towards Brick and lowered his gun.

"Naruto Uzumaki, demon hunter" Naruto introduced himself just as he backhanded Brick hard across the face causing him to fall backwards into a pile of trash bags.

Naruto stood over Brick and pointed his gun directly at his face.

"Now… where is it?" Naruto asked, as if Brick knew what Naruto was talking about.

Brick's eyes widened when he realized what Naruto was after.

"No… I can't tell you… even if I do tell you, you'd kill me!" Brick stuttered.

Naruto grinned as he holstered his gun and grabbed Brick by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Take me to it… and I'll consider you a loose end" Naruto said with a smile as he tossed Brick towards the alley entrance.

Brick thought about it for a moment, by the looks of it, this 'Naruto' kid could only use one arm, if he took him to 'It' then the other demon guards could overpower him.

"… F-Fine" Brick stuttered.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

**Ten Minutes Later**

In a small building on the edge of Kuraichi town sat three people all sat around a small table in the center of a large empty room, six pillars in the room held the building up and there were only two other doors, the door leading out of the building and the heavy metal door leading to what they were guarding, the only light in the room came from the moonlight over shining through a skylight window above them. These three had been instructed to guard this building with their lives.

"Hah, full house!" one of the men shouted as he slammed his cards down for all to see and quickly leaned forward to grab his money.

"Hold it pal…" the second one said as he revealed his cards, "… Straight flush" the man said with a smile on his face as he pulled the money towards him.

"Damnit!" the first man said as he punched the table. "What do you have?" he asked the one who hadn't spoken yet

"Well I…" the third man trailed off as he strained to look at his cards, a sudden darkness had filled the room and it shadowed his cards. Realizing something was wrong he looked up just in time to see the skylight window above them shatter.

Somebody dressed in red flipped backwards through the window and fell at least 15 meters before landing crouched on their table.

"WHAT THE F…" the first man shouted just the boy in red reached behind his back with his left hand and quickly whipped out a bulky silver gun and aimed it in his face.

"It's called the Royal Flush…" Naruto said, indicating his gun "… I win" Naruto smirked as he pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!!**

The man fell backwards on his chair as the bullet ripped right through his skull, he quickly turned to dust soon after.

The other two men quickly got up from their chairs and backed off from the kid in red.

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the other two, they noticed a small amount of blood from their slain leader splattered across the boy's face.

Slowly the features on the two remaining guards faces started to change, their eyes turned red, their teeth turned to fangs and their skin grew pail.

Naruto hopped off the table and turned to face them, as he did he noticed smiles appear on their faces. This was normal, demons often underestimated him once they saw his right arm.

Naruto held his revolver the Royal Flush in the left hand. Naruto smirked as he started to twirl the gun on one finger.

"Well this hardly seems fair… here, let me make it even" Naruto said as he quickly flicked his left and Royal Flush left his hand and flew towards the demon to his left.

The demon wasn't ready for it and the gun sailed right past his right shoulder, he turned his head to watch the gun as if flew past him, that's when he realized his mistake, he had taken his eyes off his enemy. The demon quickly snapped his head back towards Naruto but it was too late, he was gone. The demon was about to look around to see where Naruto had gone but froze as he heared the clicking sound of the hammer of a gun being cocked back behind him.

The other demon was shocked at what he had seen, the kid had thrown his gun, moved behind his accomplice, caught the gun in midair and was now pointing the gun at the back of his head.

**BOOM!**

The demons head was blown off and turned to dust, the rest of his body turned to dust before it even hit the ground.

With two of the demons dead, Naruto turned to face the last one.

"Y-You… you're not human!" the last demon yelled.

Naruto smirked at the comment.

"Well, you're half right…" Naruto said as he lifted his gun and aimed it at the final demon.

"It pisses me off to no end when Demons masquerade as human…" Naruto started to say.

The demon wasn't about to wait around to join his friends, he quickly turned around to run for the exit, but as soon as he turned away from the boy in red he found himself looking down the same gun barrel as he had less than a second ago.

In the time it had taken for the demon to turn around, Naruto had already moved ahead of him.

"How?" the demon asked. "No demon or human is that fast"

**BOOM!**

The final demon fell to the ground missing half of his head before turning to dust.

With the demons finished, Naruto holstered his gun and turned around and faced the heavy metal doors.

After reaching the door he placed his palm against the door and pushed… it didn't budge.

"Hmm" Naruto pondered the best way to open it. that's when Naruto noticed a small control panel to the right of the door.

Naruto walked up to it and it seemed to recognize his presence because it suddenly sparked to life.

'**Please state your name'** an electronic voice sounded from the control panel.

"Yeah umm, I'll take a large pepperoni pizza with fries and a strawberry shake, and for desert I think I'll take a 2000 year old demonic sword… and don't forget the ketchup" Naruto said as he leaned against the wall next to the controls.

'… **name unrecognized, alarm has been sounded, please await personnel's arrival'**

"Ok, but don't expect a tip" Naruto said with a sight.

Naruto pushed away from the wall and quickly spun around to face the control panel with his gun drawn.

**BOOM!**

The control panel shattered as the bullet ripped through it. With a hiss of air the metal door slowly opened. Naruto holstered his gun and walked inside, as soon as he did he spotted what he had been looking for. Displayed on a pedestal in the center of the room was a sheathed Katana in a blue scabbard.

"Yamato…" Naruto whispered as he reached out and lifted the sword from it's resting place.

Naruto was stunned when he picked it up, even within the scabbard it was extremely light, weighting little more than a couple of Kunai.

Not knowing how long the door would stay open, Naruto quickly slipped the sword into his belt under his coat on his right side. "… that's one down" Naruto muttered to himself.

With that done he turned around and stepped back through the door. When he stepped back into the main hall way he smirked at what he saw, ten more demons had arrived, no doubt the 'personnel' that the control panel had promised.

"Well then… let's see if this thing has lost it's touch after 2000 years" Naruto said as he reached into his coat with his left and grasped the handle of the Katana Yamato. He slowly slipped the sword from it scabbard which was left hooked in his belt. Naruto swung the sword to his left, as the sword moved through the air it seemed to make a slicing sound.

As soon as he had fully drawn the sword, all of the demons rushed at him at the same time, Naruto smirked and ran forward, he dodged past the demons one by one while lashing out with Yamato. Eventually Naruto had passed by each one of the demons and arrived at the exit door. Naruto slowly took a few more steps forward and opened the door leading outside. After he was outside he turned and looked back in, each of the demons had checked themselves and found that they were completely unharmed. Naruto smirked as he twirled the sword around for a moment before slowly slipping it back into it's scabbard, he stopped when only an inch of the sword remained exposed.

"… Jackpot" Naruto said, and with a final '**Click**', the sword was fully returned to it's scabbard.

The effect was instant, inside the room the six pillars suddenly fell apart as cleanly sliced at an angle, the building started to shake, several of the demons were crushed by the pillars, finally the entire building collapsed right on top of the remaining demons.

By the time the building had finished collapsing Naruto was already walking away. After walking for a few minutes he came to a large tree with a blond haired demon tied to it.

"Well 'Brick', it panned out…" Naruto said as he quickly untied the rope. "… a deal is a deal, now get out of here before I change my mind" Naruto said to the demon as he started to walk away with his back to Brick.

Brick couldn't believe it, Naruto had managed to defeat the guards and stole the sword. He wasn't about to give Naruto a reason to kill him now. He quickly turned around and started to run away.

"Oh and Brick?" Naruto called back to the demon.

Brick stopped for a moment fearing that Naruto had changed his mind.

"… sooner or later I always tie up my loose ends" Naruto said with a sadistic smirk.

Brick gulped and continued to run away.

With Brick gone, Naruto turned and watched as the sun started to rise in the distance, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the first morning sun on his face. Naruto opened his eyes after a minute and whispered to himself.

"It's time"

Naruto checked his equipment before he turned around and started to walk east with a destination in mind... it was time to go back home.

'_I wonder if they'll recognize me' _Naruto wondered as he started the walk to Konoha. According to his calculations, the Genin exams for his generation of ninja was to be held tomorrow. Kuraichi town was only a four hour walk to and from Konoha.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, this is my first ever Naruto based fic. Please send plenty of reviews, tell me what you think of the storyline, reviews do help me get my chapters up faster, seriousley they're like inspiration in a can, if i was a smoker i would print out my reviews, roll 'em up and smoke 'em.**


	2. Mission 2 Returning Home

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission Two - Returning Home**

_Naruto quickly turned around and started to crawl away attempting to escape before this woman hurt him more._

_Before he could make it very far he felt a weight on his back push him to the ground, Kurenai was leaning down and had her knee against Naruto's back holding him down, before Naruto could say anything Kurenai reached down and grabbed his injured arm, she pulled it back so it was pointing up into the air next to her._

"_I saw you at the academy… did you really think you could become a ninja? Let's see you do it with only one arm" _

_Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what she meant._

"_No, please don't!" Naruto pleaded._

_Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as Kurenai placed her free hand against Naruto's right elbow and with her other hand pulled his lower arm backwards sharply, a loud crack filled the air as Naruto's arm was pulled in the wrong direction._

"_AHHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly in pain._

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

"NARUTO!" Kurenai screamed as she sat bolt up after awakening from her nightmare, she looked around for a moment before realizing she was still in her room, she slowly regained control of her breathing. Kurenai looked to her bedside desk and saw her clock read 09:37am, wiping the sweat that covered her forehead she stepped out of bed and went about her morning rituals. The nightmare about Naruto was nothing new to her, she had the same one at least once a week.

After being forbidden from participating in the Jounin exams for five years Kurenai Yuhi was finally a Special Jounin specializing in Genjutsu. After the incident with Naruto, Kurenai had spent a lot of time researching ways to reverse the effects of Genjutsu on the human mind, this research had in turn developed her knowledge and skill in Genjutsu, now her skills in the art were unmatched in every way. In the past five years Kurenai had also befriended Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's disappearance seemed to hit her worst of all, it seemed that before he disappeared the young heiress had a crush on the young Uzumaki despite only knowing him for a week. Hinata always had self doubt issues, these doubts rose considerably when Naruto left and eventually lead to her skills as a ninja diminishing. After a while her father Hiashi gave up on Hinata and started to train her sister Hanabi in her place while leaving Hinata's training and well-being in the hands of Kurenai. Hinata now lived with Kurenai.

For six years Kurenai had held her tongue, not telling anybody about what she had done, not even her best friend Anko. It broke Kurenai's heart each time she heard Hinata crying at night, knowing that it was her fault he was gone and most likely dead, yet still unable to tell anyone.

Once becoming a Jounin, a ninja has a few different options, they can continue to participate in high rank missions, they can apply to join ANBU or another profession like interrogation & torture… or they can choose to lead a new team of Genin fresh out of the academy. Kurenai had chosen the last option and was to be assigned three man team the day after tomorrow.

Kurenai finished washing and dressing in her usual attire and exited her house, she had two days off from her ninja duties in order to prepare for the team she was to be assigned, but now she was on her way to a local Dango restaurant to meet Anko for lunch.

A few minutes later Kurenai walked into a small restaurant and quickly noticed her best friend Anko Mitarashi sitting in a corner helping herself to heaps of Dango.

"Good morning Anko-san" Kurenai said cheerfully as she took a seat across from her fellow Jounin.

Anko managed to pull her attention away from her Dango for long enough to realize Kurenai had arrived.

"What took ya so long?" Anko managed to ask despite a mouthful of food.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Naruto grinned as he finally came within sight of the gates to Konoha, the last time he had walked through these gates was six years ago… in human time at least.

As Naruto approached the gate two Chunins stepped from behind a desk and got in his way.

"Halt… state your name and business here" a Chunin with a burn scaring across his nose said.

Naruto smirked, it seemed that they didn't remember him.

"I'm here to see the Hokage…" Naruto stated simply before continuing to walk right by the Chunin.

"Hey, we can't just let a stranger waltz into the village…" the Chunin said as he stepped in front of Naruto and reached for his leg holster for a Kunai.

'_Figures… well, guess I gotta do this the hard way…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

In a movement faster than the Chunin could follow Naruto leaped high up into the air over the gate and landed on a nearby rooftop in the village, less than a second after landing Naruto started to leap from building to building towards the Hokage tower.

"SHIT, sound the alarm!!" the Chunin shouted to his partner

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Kurenai and Anko exited the restaurant after eating.

"So…" Anko broke the silence between them, "… any idea what brats are gonna be on your team?"

Kurenai thought about it for a moment,

"Well, I've already requested that Hinata be placed on my team, other than that it'll depend on the other students statistics" Kurenai answered. "What about you Anko? Have you decided what you're doing next?"

Anko nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday Hokage-sama asked me to overlook the second phase of the next Chunin exams along with Ibiki and Genma"

Kurenai was about to make a comment like 'Those poor kids' but was interrupted by a loud ringing noise coming from the Konoha gates. Kurenai and Anko immediately dropped their carefree attitude, the only time the gate bell rings is when an intruder breaks into the village.

"So, somebody's got a death wish" Anko said with a sadistic smirk.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other for a moment before nodding. A moment later they both leaped to the nearest building and started running towards the disturbance.

After a few minutes they spotted something, somebody wearing a red coat with orange flames decorating the bottom running across rooftops, they were about to move to intercept him when they suddenly saw another ninja appear in front of the intruder.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, he had broken through the gates more than three minutes ago and still nobody was following him.

Naruto looked ahead of himself and suddenly skidded to a halt when he noticed somebody standing directly between him and the Hokage tower. This ninja wore a green Jounin vest and a mask covering his lower face. The ninja's forehead protector covered his left eye, instead of Naruto the ninja's attention seemed to be on a small orange book he was reading.

"You know…" the ninja said without looking up from his book, "… it isn't a smart thing to break into a ninja village, anyone who does is either stupid or has a death wish. So for the tombstone, what's your name?" the ninja asked, still without looking up from the book.

Naruto smirked, he loved it when people underestimated him.

"Before asking somebody else their name you should really introduce yourself" Naruto said in a scolding tone.

"You don't need to know my name" the ninja said with a carefree tone which was starting to annoy Naruto, and yet Naruto still smiled.

"Well then allow me, your name is Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konoha, your birthday is September 15 and you are 26 years old, you're a Virgo, you graduated from the ninja academy when you were five and became a Chunin at the age of six, you're 6 feet tall and weight 150 pounds, blood type O, your favorite food is Grilled Mackerel with salt and Eggplant Miso Soup, your left eye had the bloodline ability of Sharingan with which you are said to have copied more than 1000 Jutsu, to date you have completed 197 D-Rank missions, 189 C-Rank missions, 413 B-Rank missions, 276 A-Rank missions and 38 S-Rank missions… and your hobby is reading books like this one" Naruto finished his rant as he lifted his left hand which was holding a small orange book.

Kakashi was shocked, he had finally looked up from his book about half way through Naruto's rant when he realized that this intruder knew everything about him. His shock was increased further when he saw the book in Naruto's hand was identical to his own, he looked back down a this book only to find he was now holding a small square piece of wood instead of his book.

"W-What, when did he?…" Kakashi muttered to himself but stopped when his mind registered something… blond hair, coat with flame designs.

"M-Minato-Sensei?" Kakashi wondered as he looked back up to the intruder.

It was true that he looked like Minato but there were several differences, the most notable being the six marks on his cheeks.

"N… Naruto!!" Kakashi practically screamed as his one visible eye widened.

A few rooftops away Anko and Kurenai stood watched and listened, Kurenai's eyes widened in shock when she heard Kakashi say the intruder's name.

Naruto continued to smile, he truly loved messing with his opponents, but alas it was time his fun came to an end as he sensed two ninja watching them as well as two more approaching them rapidly from behind.

"Well, its been fun, but I gotta go…" Naruto said as he tossed the orange book towards Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to catch it out of the air but stopped as he noticed something, a small sticker stuck to the back of the book.

"NO" Kakashi screamed is horror as the tag detonated, it wasn't powerful enough to damage anything, unfortunately the book seemed to explode into hundreds of charred pages.

Kakashi's eyes were watering as he scrambled to grab the pages out of the air as if there was some faint hope that they could be saved.

Kakashi was so preoccupied by the remains of his book that he failed to notice Naruto running towards him before it was too late. Naruto jumped and planted his foot right into Kakashi's face. It wasn't so much to kick him but to use him as a stepping stone, Naruto used his leverage to jump from Kakashi's face high up into the air towards Hokage tower.

As Naruto flew higher into the air he turned around to see Kakashi scrambling back to his feet just as he was joined by two other Jounin.

"Spread the word…" Naruto shouted down to his audience, "… Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konoha!" Naruto finished with a toothy grin before disappearing onto the roof of the Hokage tower.

Kakashi got back to his feet and looked up to where Naruto had jumped just as Asuma and Gai arrived on the scene.

"Naruto… he's back" Kakashi whispered.

Asuma and Gai had arrived jus tin time to hear Naruto's last statement.

"Uzumaki… I heard he disappeared six years ago, nobody knows how or why" Asuma said.

As the other Jounins continued to speak Kurenai was in a world of her own, Naruto was back, after six years he was finally back… and best of all, he was sane. Kurenai's eyes had started to water, a mixture of emotions were swirling through her mind, her tears were both tears of sadness as she remembered what she did to him as well tears of happiness for seeing that he was alive and had somehow regained his mind.

"… KURENAI!" Anko said loudly into Kurenai's ear for the third time while clicking her fingers in front of Kurenai's face.

Kurenai finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-What?" Kurenai asked while trying to wipe her tears away.

"I said let's go, the others have already gone after the brat." Anko said as she followed Kakashi and the others.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Sarutobi, the third Hokage had been hip deep in paperwork when the alert had been sounded, he was now looking out his window in an attempt to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey old man… whatcha looking at?" a voice came from behind him.

Sarutobi stiffened for a moment, somebody else was here.

"When did…?" Sarutobi whispered to himself as he spun around ready to defend himself.

After he spun around to see who had spoke he froze, sitting in a chair in front of his desk was a boy in a red coat with his feet up and resting on the desk.

Sarutobi took a long look at the kids face, blond spiky hair, three marks on either cheek and blue eyes.

"N-Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a half smile.

Naruto grinned as he stood back up.

"Heh, so you do remember me" Naruto said with a genuine smile. "… oh, sorry about the ruckus outside, I had a little trouble getting here"

"What kind of trouble?" Sarutobi asked worriedly.

As soon as Sarutobi's words were said the door to the office burst open and five Jounin stormed in, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko and to his surprise, Kurenai.

'_Oh boy, this is going to be interesting' _Sarutobi thought to himself as he felt a headache coming.

As soon as she entered the room Anko saw Naruto standing near the Hokage and wasted no time in drawing a kunai and flicking it towards Naruto. Naruto quickly reached out and grabbed the Kunai out of the air before it struck him, he twirled the kunai around a couple times before speaking.

"You know, it's still technically against the law to attack me" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto took a quick glance at the group of ninja that had followed him. He stopped for a moment when he saw Kurenai… his gaze lingered over her for a moment before he turned away in an uninterested fashion. Kurenai saw this and at that moment she would have given anything to know what he was thinking.

'_He… he probably hates me…'_ Kurenai thought to herself as she felt more tears straining against her eyes.

"Naruto is correct, it IS still against the law to attack him…" Sarutobi said as he walked around the desk. "… anyway, I think you have some explaining to do, where have you been Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Well… I've been working just about everywhere, all across fire country, wind country… pretty much all over the ninja nations… I even spent a few months in America, it was there that I discovered the bliss that is pizza…" Naruto was about to continue until the Hokage interrupted.

"Naruto!… what are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked.

"Pizza? It's a baked bread covered with tomato purée and mozzarella cheese although I like some pepperoni topping added as well as…"

"NO, NOT PIZZA!!" Sarutobi eventually yelled in annoyance.

Naruto frowned.

"I get the feeling you're upset" Naruto said.

"Oh really, what was your first clue?" Sarutobi said sarcastically.

"Well your dismissive attitude towards Pizza for one thing" Naruto said with a pout.

Anko found herself trying to suppress a smirk as she saw a vein bulge in the Hokage's forehead.

"Naruto… what do you mean you've been working everywhere?" Sarutobi asked with a sickly smile as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh, I a demon hunter now" Naruto said dismissively as if it meant nothing important.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're a what?" Sarutobi asked, thinking he had heard Naruto wrong.

"A Demon hunter, I travel from village to village hunting and exterminating them, it seems no matter what village I end up in there is always some demonic presence… however, years ago I made a promise that I would become a ninja and eventually Hokage, and I never go back on my words so I'm here to take the Genin exam, it's tomorrow right?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi took a few moments to digest everything that Naruto had told him, even after what happened, he still wanted to become a ninja.

"Well, what skills do you have?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have basic ninja skills, but my main strength is in Kinjutsu" Naruto explained, he was about to say something else but was interrupted by a loud snort from Kakashi.

"Is that all? That hardly qualifies you to become a ninja" Kakashi asked mockingly.

Naruto had a smirk plastered across his face.

"No that's not all, I was also able to break past the defenses of this village, including a pervert Jounin and infiltrated the Hokage's office without him noticing…" Naruto said as he smirked at both Kakashi and the Hokage. "… how about now, you think I qualify?" Naruto finished with a cocky tone.

Kakashi though hard trying to come up with a comeback, that when he noticed Naruto's arm.

"Ah, what about your arm?" Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto.

Kurenai looked at Naruto's arm for the first time since she had seen him and she stiffened when she saw his arm hanging limp across his chest in a metal cast.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

"_No, please don't!" Naruto pleaded._

_Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as Kurenai placed her free hand against Naruto's right elbow and with her other hand pulled his lower arm backwards sharply, a loud crack filled the air as Naruto's arm was pulled in the wrong direction._

"_AHHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly in pain._

_Kurenai wasn't done yet, his arm was broken but it could still heal with time. She stood up and lifted her foot up above Naruto and with a satisfied grin she stamped down onto Naruto's already broken arm, Naruto continued screaming as Kurenai continued to slam her heel into his arm time after time._

_With every strike, Kurenai could hear another crack come from his arm._

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"What is wrong with it?" Kakashi asked still pointing at the cast.

Naruto's gaze shifted to Kurenai for less than a second before looking back at Kakashi, it was very subtle but Kurenai noticed it.

"I… had an accident a few years back, why?" Naruto lied.

"Well…" Kakashi said smugly, "… a ninja should be able to use both of his arms"

Naruto had a smirk of his own.

"Yeah? Well a ninja should also have depth perception" Naruto said referring to Kakashi's eye.

At this point Anko couldn't hold back a quick laugh. All the others seemed a little shocked but still laughed.

"Oh no he didn't" Gai said as placed a hand over his smiling mouth.

"Ouch" Asuma said as he copied Gai.

Kakashi sputtered to try to come up with a comeback, but this time he couldn't seem to come up with one, so instead he quickly turned to Gai and Asuma.

"You guys are supposed to be on my side!" Kakashi shouted in an annoyed tone.

"... besides…" Naruto continued, "… You'd be surprised what I can do with only one hand" Naruto said with a mischievous smile as he winked at Anko.

At this, Anko found herself blushing lightly when thoughts of what Naruto could possibly mean popped into her head.

"By the way, thanks for the gift" Naruto said referring to the kunai he was twirling around his fingers, the same one he had snatched out of the air when Anko threw it at him.

Anko looked at Naruto with confusion.

"What are you talking about, it's just a Kunai brat!" Anko said as if Naruto was being stupid.

"Yeah… but judging by your clothes, your attitude and your tendency to throw sharp thing at people's heads… I'm guessing you're the type of girl who keeps their kunai in their panty drawer" Naruto said with the same mischievous smirk.

Naruto quickly took a whiff of the kunai to get his point across, the reaction of everyone in the room was typical, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all looked between Naruto and Anko wide eyed with a small trickle of blood seeping from their noses while Anko was blushing furiously, it took every ounce of self restraint for her not to draw every kunai and shuriken she had with her and throw them all at Naruto at the same time. But throughout all the blushing, she never once denied what Naruto had said and the reason why she didn't deny it was simple… she was a terrible liar.

Sarutobi's headache was starting to turn into a migraine, Naruto had only been back for ten minutes and already he was annoying him. But there was still a few questions that needed to be answered.

"Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko… I need to speak to Naruto and Yuhi-san alone" Sarutobi said with a look on his face which screamed 'Get Out!'

A little confused but knowing not to question the Hokage, the four Jounin backed out of the office and closed the door.

"Well…" Kakashi said, "… I'm gonna go read my book"

Anko looked at him with a confused look.

"Kakashi, you book was blown to piec…" Anko's voice trailed off as she watched Kakashi reach into his side pouch and pull out another copy of the same book that Naruto blew up.

"… should have seen that coming" Anko muttered as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

Meanwhile back in the office which was now only occupied by the Hokage, Naruto and Kurenai.

"Ok Naruto… there is one thing I need to know…" the Hokage started, "… how are you…? why are you not…?" the Hokage muttered trying to get the question right.

"… babbling incoherently while lying on the ground in a puddle of my own drool?" Naruto finished the Hokage's question.

"… not quite the way I would have said it but…" the Hokage mumbled.

Naruto smiled before saying one word.

"Kyuubi"

Both the Hokage and Kurenai stiffened. Naruto smiled at their reactions.

"Naruto, you know about the…" Sarutobi stopped speaking when he saw Naruto nodding.

"Yes, I know about him… after what happened six years ago I was left in a vulnerable state, the Kyuubi was worried that somebody would try to finish me off while I was unable to defend myself, it was within his best interest to restore my mind, but the process took several months so he had me subconsciously sneak out of Konoha… after I was well again I started to train myself to hunt demons" Naruto finished.

After Naruto finished speaking, the room was silent for several moments. Thoughts were surging through Sarutobi's mind, he seemed to weigh the pros and cons of the current situation before finally coming to a decision.

"Ok… the Genin exam is tomorrow morning… **IF** you pass then you will be placed on a three man cell under a Jounin sensei, I'll send the paperwork to Iruka at the academy" Sarutobi said as he reached into his desk for some paperwork.

"Thanks old man…" Naruto said with a grin, "… ok then, if there's nothing else I'm gonna go take a nap, I was up all night… working" Naruto strained to find the appropriate word.

Naruto turned around to walk out of the office only to find himself suddenly blocked as Kurenai moved into his path. Naruto was about to ask what she wanted but was stunned when she suddenly dropped to her hands and knees and bowed to him with her hair touching the ground.

"N-Naruto… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" Kurenai screamed as tears fell in torrents from her eyes, "… Naruto, what I did was inexcusable… please, I'll do anything for your forgiveness"

Naruto was still quite shocked, but a warm smile quickly appeared on his face. Naruto kneeled down and placed a hand softly on Kurenai's shoulder, feeling the warmth on her shoulder Kurenai looked up with tear soaked eyes to see Naruto smiling warmly.

"Kurenai… on that day, my life changed but it didn't end… that day you showed me what demons are, you showed me what they are capable of… that's the reason I hunt them, even though I am one myself"

Kurenai's eyes widened when she heard what Naruto said, she was about to scream at him that he was not a demon, but before she could she heard three words escape Naruto's lips, three words she had been desperate to hear for six years.

"I forgive you" Naruto said loud and clear in a warm tone.

Kurenai was shocked, she hadn't expected him to forgive her so easily, she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop it quivering as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Now get up…" Naruto said as he took Kurenai's hand and stood up pulling her to her feet. "… a Kunoichi Jounin of Konoha does not belong on her knees" Naruto said as he let go of Kurenai's hand and walked past her towards the office doors.

Before he reached the doors Naruto turned around and looked directly at the Hokage who was in the process of writing up Naruto's papers.

"… oh and old man… when I regained my mind, I also regained the memories you took from me when I was five…"

There was a loud snap as Sarutobi pressed a little too hard and the pencil he was holding broke against the paper. Kurenai was confused, What was Naruto talking about?

Sarutobi looked up from the paper with a worried look, before he could say anything Naruto spoke first.

"This is your one and only warning, the next ninja who goes into my mind won't be getting out again intact" Naruto said as he walked out the door and disappeared around a corner.

"Hokage-sama, what did Naruto mean by that?" Kurenai asked as she wiped away her tears.

Sarutobi grimaced, he had hoped never to bring this up again.

"Seven years ago… a year before the incident between you and him, on his fifth birthday he was attacked in the streets"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

_**Seven Years Ago, October 10**__**th**_

_Naruto didn't know why this was happening to him, he had just been walking home after dinner at Ichiraku's when before he knew it he was being chased by a group of about ten people. They chased Naruto for five minutes, throwing bottles, stones and whatever else they could get their hands on at Naruto._

_Eventually Naruto made a mistake, he turned to escape down an alley which turned out to be a dead end, before he could double back and escape, the mob that had been chasing him blocked his exit._

_The next few minutes consisted of Naruto curling up in the fetal position as he was viciously beaten. Eventually the beating died down, that was when a woman with long black hair tied back tightly into a ponytail stepped forward from the crowd._

"_Hold him down" the woman commanded._

_The others took her lead and held Naruto down with his arms and spread apart so he was laying flat on his back. The woman kneeled down and straddled him before lifting her right hand._

"_P-Please… don't hurt me…" Naruto pleaded as tear fell from his eyes across his cheeks and to the ground._

_The woman ignored his pleas as the tip of her finger started to hum with a blue glow. This technique was easily recognizable as the Chakra scalpel. _

"_Let the world see what you truly are" the woman whispered in Naruto's ear as she placed her glowing finger on Naruto's cheek and started to stroke it across his cheek._

"_GAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as the chakra scalpel cut through his flesh leaving a long mark across his cheek._

_The woman continued this process five more times, by the time she was done, Naruto had three of these 'Whisker' mark on each cheek._

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Kurenai's hand covered her mouth as if she was about to vomit as the Hokage came to the end of his story.

"My god…" Kurenai muttered in disgust as she felt tears stinging her eyes once again as well as bile forming in the back of her mouth.

"Eventually an ANBU squad came across the scene and saved Naruto before any further harm could be done to him, but the encounter left him with the six scars across his cheeks… Naruto spent the next few days in a unresponsive state… he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't eat and he'd start screaming whenever anybody came near him… after almost a week Naruto was starting to get sick from sleep deprivation and starvation, so I came to a decision, I had Inoichi Yamanaka seal the memories away in Naruto with one of his mind Jutsus, Naruto quickly went back to his old life and the incident was never mentioned again until now" Sarutobi took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair as he came to the end of his explanation.

Kurenai felt a uncomfortable feeling in her heart, Naruto had been through so much even before what she did to him, somehow she now felt responsible for him, she felt as if she had to do everything she could to protect him, with her resolve hardened Kurenai spoke.

"I want Naruto on my team" Kurenai said sternly.

The Hokage looked at Kurenai for a moment, checking if she was being serious, the look in her eyes told him that she has never been more serious.

"… ok, if you're sure Kurenai?" Sarutobi asked.

Kurenai nodded without an ounce of hesitation.

"Ok then, as long as they pass the Genin exam your team will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and the third member will be decided pending the results of the exam"

Kurenai bowed respectfully to the Hokage before speaking.

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Meanwhile Naruto was on the rooftop of a nearby building looking down into the street.

"Huh, figures…" Naruto said with a disappointed frown. Down in the street were the charred remains of his old apartment, by the looks of it the building had been burned down years ago and no attempt had been made to rebuild or even clean up the mess.

'_Oh well, I've spent the past five years sleeping in trees, so it really doesn't matter…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he bounded over rooftops away from the ruined apartment. Naruto quickly found a comfortable tree next to one of the training grounds, after getting comfortable he quickly fell asleep.

**Hours Later**

Naruto woke just as the sun was setting, the sky was ablaze with orange light. Naruto was about to go back to sleep when he felt something, a demonic presence in the village. Naruto sat up and glanced towards the village.

'_I told the old man that no matter what village I end up in there is always some kind of demonic presence… this village is no exception'_

Naruto stood up in the tree and readjusted his clothes and weapons into a comfortable position before he jumped from the tree towards the center of the village where he felt the demonic presence.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Hinata Hyuga ran through the dark streets of Konoha, it had been only 10 minutes ago that she had left the Hyuga compound after visiting her grandfather and started to make her way home, a moment later she heard footsteps behind her, when she turned the foot steps stopped and there was no one in the street.

Hinata started walking again and she soon heard the steps again, Hinata quickly spun on her heel with ninja reflexes, she had turned fast enough to see a flash of red clothing duck into an alley.

Hinata quickly placed he hands in a unique seal before activating a technique.

"**Byakugan!" **the effect was immediate, veins around Hinata's eyes seemed to bulge as he Doujutsu activated.

Hinata used her Byakugan to check the alley she had seen the red shoot into, but here was nothing there save a few trashcans.

Not sure whether or not someone was following her Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, turned and started sprinting towards Kurenai's home where she lived, after a few minutes Hinata stopped to catch her breath, she turned her head to see if she was being followed and she was horrified to see a dark figure at a corner of an alley looking right at her with glowing red eyes.

This completely panicked her and she once again started running. In an attempt to get away from whatever was following her Hinata quickly turned into an alley and kept running, she looked back and saw nothing there. When she looked back the way she was running…

"Ahh!" she let out a frightened shriek, there was a man in front of her, his face was covered by the darkness of the alley, but Hinata could see that this man had blond hair and was wearing a red leather coat and the moonlight shone over the barrel of a silver colored weapon that he was pointing at her head. Hinata quickly recognized the weapon as a western weapon called a 'Gun'

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!!" Hinata pleaded with tears in her eyes as she raised her arms in front of her face.

"GET DOWN!!" the figure in red shouted.

Without hesitation Hinata dropped to the ground quickly and closed her eyes tight.

**BOOM!!**

Hinata's eyes slowly cracked open when she heard a thud as something heavy dropped to the ground behind her.

Hinata gathered her courage and looked behind her to see what had fallen, it was horrible, it looked human partially but its face was distorted, eyes were red and its mouth was bordered by sharp fangs.

Hinata turned back to the figure in red, to see him offering his hand, after a moment of hesitation she took his hand and was quickly pulled to her feet, as he helped her up she tried to make out his face but couldn't sue to the darkness, Hinata looked back at the creature he had shot to see it slowly turn to dust.

"W-what was t-that thing?" Hinata asked timidly

"A demon…" the boy said as he slipped his gun into a holster beneath his coat, "… it has been following you since you left the Hyuga compound, I'm sorry if I scared you before, but I had to wait until it revealed itself"

Thoughts were spinning in Hinata's head.

"Then, you saved me?" Hinata asked while still looking at the disintegrating monster.

Hinata turned back to the boy in red and bowed with her hands clasped together.

"A-Arigato, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, w-what is your…" Hinata looked up from her bow to face the boy who had saved her, but all she saw was an empty alley. "… name?"

After a quick check with her Byakugan Hinata could find no trace of the boy in red. Deciding it may not be a good idea to dawdle, Hinata started to run back home. All the while she was running, Hinata failed to noticed the same boy who had saved her jumping across rooftops keeping an eye on her to make sure she got home safely.

After arriving at Kurenai's house Hinata meant to tell Kurenai what had happened, but to her dismay she was not home yet. Feeling herself getting tired she decided to tell Kurenai what had happened the next day, Hinata walked to her bedroom, dressed in he nightclothes and slipped into bed. After getting comfortable she reached under her pillow and pulled out a small soft teddy bear with some of it's fur scorched. She remembered the day she had gotten it, the day that Naruto's apartment had been burned down by 'Accident', Hinata had foraged through the wreckage for an hour before finding the teddy underneath the remains of Naruto's bed. It was all she had left of him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled as she hugged the teddy tightly against her chest and a single tear fell from her right eye as she blew out the lamp next to her bed and fell into her slumber.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Naruto has stayed on a rooftop across from the house that Hinata had run into, he waited long enough to make sure no other demons were after her, after he saw the light from a lamp go out he decided that she should be safe and continued his patrol of the village.

After patrolling for another hour Naruto found himself standing in the middle of a training ground, Naruto smirked as he felt the demonic presence start to rise, all around him demons started to crawl from behind trees, from under the very ground itself, from out of a small lake nearby.

Naruto smiled as he reached into his coat with his left hand and drew his revolver.

"Time to go to work" Naruto said as he pulled back the hammer on the gun with a loud '**cl-kuk'.**

Over the next few minutes, several citizens of Konoha were woken up by loud booming noises. However, the sound soon ended and the rest of the night was peaceful.

**To Be Continued…**

--

Thank you all for your reviews, they have motivated me and kept me writing. please keep them coming, le tme know how you like the story.

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Naruto or Devil May Cry.**


	3. Mission 3 Breakfast & Tests

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission Three - Breakfast and Tests**

_**-THUD!!-**_

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep, he slowly inched his eyes open to get used to the light of the rising sun.

_**-THUD!!-**_

Suddenly the tree he had been sleeping in suddenly shook as if something had collided with it.

_**-THUD!!-**_

This time the tree shook too violently for Naruto to keep his balance, in his half asleep stupor he fell backwards and out of the tree.

"Waa!" Naruto yelled just before he landed on top of something else, somebody else.

"Ouch!!" the person under Naruto yelled and Naruto landed on him.

After a few minutes Naruto managed to stand up and look down at the person he had landed on, it was a boy wearing a green spandex, he had a bowl cut hair and huge fuzzy eyebrows, judging by the forehead protector wrapped around his waist he was a Konoha shinobi. He seemed kinda familiar.

"Ooh, what happened?" the boy asked in a daze.

"Heh, sorry, I think I fell out of the tree and landed on you" Naruto said in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Naruto turned and looked at the trunk of the tree he had fallen out of, it was covered in dents and broken bark, Naruto quickly figured out what happened.

'_All the trees in Konoha and I had to sleep in one that was being used for Taijutsu training' _Naruto thought to himself with a sweat drop.

"Lee, what happened?" a voice called from the other end of the training area

Naruto turned and saw tree others walking towards them, the one who had spoken looked creepily like the boy he had landed on, green spandex, bowl cut, huge fuzzy eyebrows, Konoha forehead protector around his waist… the only two differences between the two shinobi was the presence of a Jounin jacket and an obvious age difference. Naruto quickly recognized him as Might Gai whom he had met the day before.

Walking behind him were two younger shinobi, one had long black hair wore a white top with black shorts and had pure white eyes, an obvious Hyuuga.

The last one wore a blue top and white shorts, he had semi-short black hair and a bored expression on his face.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he quickly stood up.

"I was training when this youthful man fell out of a tree… I believe I disturbed his sleep…" Lee said in an unnecessarily loud voice before turning to Naruto, "I apologize, as punishment I shall complete 200 handstand pushups, and if I am unable to complete them then I shall complete 50 laps around Konoha on my hands, and if I cannot complete them then I…" as Lee went on and on Naruto noticed that Gai was crying with tears of joy.

"Lee… YOU ARE FILLED WITH THE FIRES OF YOUTH!! I SHALL JOIN YOU ON YOUR MISSION OF FORGIVENESS!!" Gai screamed to the heavens with tears in his eyes. Lee saw that and also began crying, a few moments later the identical men were hugging and crying.

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"Wh-What are they doing?" Naruto asked the two 'Normal' shinobi with them whom both looked too embarrassed a the scene to even look a them.

"They… do this all the time…" the Hyuuga answered.

After a few moments the two men separated and wiped away their tears. Gai took a look at Naruto and realized who he was.

"Ah, Naruto-san, it is good to see you again on this youthful morning" Gai said as he flashed his 'Good-Guy' pose.

Naruto smiled awkwardly before bowing slightly.

"Good morning Gai-sensei" Naruto said respectfully.

"Naruto-san, I wound like to introduce you to my team, this is Rock Lee" Gai said as he indicated his 'Clone'.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san" Lee said with his own version of Gai's good-guy pose.

"This is Hyuuga Neji" Gai said indicating the White eyed boy who bowed in greeting.

"… and this is Uchiha Sasuke" Gai said indicating the boy with the blue top who simply grunted in response.

"Team, this youthful young man is Uzumaki Naruto, he will soon be joining the ranks of us ninja" Gai said as he slapped Naruto on the back hard.

"Umm, hi?" Naruto said with a grin.

While Lee went about greeting Naruto, both Neji and Sasuke were pondering the same thing.

"But, you are older than us aren't you? Shouldn't you have already become a Shinobi?" Neji asked curiously.

As Neji asked this Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

'_Oh crap…' _Naruto though to himself._ 'It's too soon for them to find out'_

Gai meanwhile was looking at Naruto in wonder, there was so much excitement the day before that he didn't notice, and obviously nobody else did, but now seeing Naruto standing next to his team he was able to compare their looks.

'_He was six when he disappeared, and it has been six years so that should make him twelve… but he looks older then that, he should be the same age as Sasuke and yet he looks older than Neji and Lee even though they are a year older than him…Naruto looked to be in his mid teens at least'_

"… Naruto…"Gai was about to ask something but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh gee, look at the time, I should really be going or else I'll be late for the Genin exam, bye" Naruto blurted everything out quickly whilst looking at a watch that wasn't there, after he finished he quickly turned around and started running towards the village.

Gai was suspicious of Naruto's behavior but decided to let it go for now, but when he next saw Naruto he would have a talk with him.

'_That was too close…' _Naruto sighed as he entered the main village area. _'… but I got up too soon, it's still three hours until the exam… well I am kinda hungry' _Naruto though with a smile as he started to look for a restaurant for some breakfast.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Meanwhile, not too far down the street in an apartment above a weapon shop a young woman was getting ready for something important, she had woken up early to make sure that she wouldn't miss it. She finished dressing in her pink Chinese clothes and pulling her hair into two buns behind her head, she then double checked the scrolls containing her many weapons were secure.

"Ok, ready" the girl muttered to herself before turning away from the mirror and exiting the room. _'Now I'll get some breakfast and head straight to the Academy' _she thought as she made her way downstairs.

"Ah, Tenten-chan… are you heading out already? I thought the exam doesn't start for almost another three hours" Tenten's mother asked from her position behind the shop's counter.

"Yeah Mom, but I'm gonna head out early and get some breakfast" Tenten answered.

"Ok honey, good luck with the exam" Tenten's mother said with a smile

'_I screwed up last time, it won't happen again'_ Tenten thought as she left the shop.

This was the second time Tenten was going to be taking the Genin exam, last year thank to an incident she had failed.

Tenten's family shop was on the main street of Konoha so she didn't need to walk far to find a restaurant. She walked in and took a quick look around, the place was almost full, the only free seat was in a booth opposite a blond boy wearing a red coat who seemed to be looking at a menu. Usually Tenten would just look for somewhere else to eat, but she was hungry.

"Umm, mind if I join you? There's nowhere else to sit" Tenten asked the boy in red awkwardly

The boy lowered the menu to look at who had spoken and Tenten took in what he looked like, he looked slightly older than her, he had blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes and three thin mark on each cheek, as he lowered the menu Tenten also noticed that his right arm was in a metal sling across his chest.

"Yes of course, I don't mind at all" he said with a smile.

For some reason Tenten found herself blushing when he smiled at her.

"T-Thanks" Tenten said as she took a seat opposite him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten, nice to meet you" Tenten answered as she picked up a menu.

Meanwhile across the restaurant sitting alone at a small table was Mitarashi Anko with a plate of 10 sticks of Dango, she watched as Tenten sat across from Naruto and smiled.

'_Heh, only in Konoha for a day and already has a date, not bad kid'_ Anko thought to herself as eh pulled another Dango from her stick and plopped it into her mouth. Kurenai had told Anko the night before about Naruto being on her team if he passed.

After a few minutes of silence a waiter approached the booth.

"Can I take your orders?" the waiter asked with a kind tone.

"Yes…" Tenten started "… I'll have a stick of Dango and a Pork Butaman please"

"… and for you sir?" the waiter asked as he turned to Naruto.

"Hmm, do you have Pizza here?" Naruto asked from behind his menu.

"Pizza?" the waiter looked confused "… I'm sorry but I don't even know what that is"

Naruto sulked for a moment.

"Oh well…" Naruto said as he put his menu down. "Then I'll have a stick of Dango and two bowls of rice" Naruto said with a smile.

The waiter however didn't respond, the very moment Naruto had placed his menu down the waiter had been in shock.

"Y-Y-You!" the waiter muttered.

'_Oh boy, here we go… well it was only a matter of time'_ Naruto thought in annoyance.

"You…" this time the waiter spoke thought clenched teeth. "… why are you back here? I heard you were dead…"

"You obviously heard wrong…" Naruto said calmly "… now if you don't mind, I'm rather hungry so you would just…"

"NO…" the waiter interrupted, "… we don't serve your kind here you d…"

The waiter couldn't finish before Naruto interrupted him.

"Before you finish that sentence I think I should remind you that the law concerning my… condition, is still in effect… as is the punishment for breaking that law"

The waiter visibly paled, the punishment for mentioning the demon or attacking Naruto was well known among the older population… Death.

"Now, both me and my friend here have made our orders… could you also bring a pitcher of water, thank you" Naruto said with a slight smile.

The waiter hesitated for a moment before turning to walk to the kitchen.

Anko had seen what had happened and smiled, the waiter had almost completely lost control of his bladder when Naruto spoke to him like that.

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked curiously.

"… I can't tell you exactly… what I can tell you is that the waiter almost made a mistake that would have cost him his life"

Naruto decided to change the subject before his new friend probed even more, Naruto quickly spotted a few scrolls in a pouch strapped into her arm.

"Hmm, you're a Kunoichi?" Naruto asked.

"No.. not yet at least, I'm taking my Genin exam again today" Tenten answered.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I'm taking it too, we must both be in the same group" Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?…but, you look older than me, shouldn't you have taken it by now?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto paled slightly.

Anko heard this and stared at Naruto in wonder, it was true, with all the excitement yesterday she hadn't noticed, Naruto should be 12 but he looked at least three years older than that.

'_Damn it!! Is it really that noticeable?'_ Naruto wondered to himself and he found himself thinking of a way to change the subject again.

"… wait a second, you said your taking it 'again'? So you've taken it before?" Naruto asked.

Tenten looked slightly upset at the question.

"Y-Yeah, I took it last year, but I had a accident and failed it" Tenten looked embarrassed and a little bit angry. "Last year I was second best in the class just behind Hyuuga Neji… everything was going fine until **he** got put in our class…" Tenten said with some vemon in her voice.

"He?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke Uchiha" Tenten continued, "He was in the class below us, the class that is graduating today, but he was considered a prodigy so he got bumped up a year to graduate early…" Tenten explained.

"Sasuke Uchiha?.. Ah, yeah I met him just half an hour ago… he didn't say much… in fact he didn't say anything, he was on Might Gai's team" Naruto said as he remembered his encounter with the team.

"Sasuke Uchiha is an arrogant asshole who doesn't want what he has and want's what he can't have" Tenten said through her teeth.

"Huh?" Naruto was pretty confused now.

"Let me explain, Sasuke has fan club of girls under his thumb that he completely ignores even though they practically throw themselves at him… I however have more respect for myself than that" Tenten explains.

"Ah…" Naruto said as he realized what happened. "… you were the one girl who wasn't interested in him, so you were the one girl he wanted" Naruto realized.

"Yeah well… the day before the Genin exam last year we split up to spar with partners, I was paired with Sasuke, he had already been bugging me for weeks to be his girl… he acted as if he was doing me a favor, and I turned him down each and every time… during the spar he caught me in a hold from behind, he held my wrist in one hand and his other hand…" Tenten suddenly stopped and blushed furiously, she looked down as if she was about to cry. Naruto saw her expression and understood, Sasuke's free hand went somewhere it shouldn't have.

"… he whispered to me, "Last chance", then I said no, and he snapped my wrist" Tenten said whilst subconsciously holding her right wrist. "The next day at the exam I could hardly do anything, I couldn't throw Kunai or Shuriken very well with my left hand and my right was still badly hurt, even with the medical ninja's help… then I couldn't perform the hand seals for the Transformation Jutsu or the Clone Jutsu… so I failed" Tenten came to the end of her story.

Anko found herself clutching her Dango stick more tightly than usual.

"_Fucking Uchiha rat bastard!!' _Anko cursed to herself while imagining what she would do if Sasuke tried that ever again.

"Well, like you said, you were near the top in your class last year, so now that your wrist is better you should have no trouble passing" Naruto said with another smile.

Tenten saw him smile and found herself blushing again.

"T-Thank's Naruto-kun" Tenten froze… she hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out, but luckily Naruto either didn't notice or didn't mind.

'_W-What's wrong with me? I'm acting like… Sakura…'_ Tenten shuddered at the thought.

Before either of them could say anything they were interrupted when a pitcher of water was slammed down in front of them.

"Your water, your meals should be along shortly" the waiter said with a seemingly genuine smile.

'_That's strange… what's that Ass smiling about' _Anko wondered. They she turned back to Naruto's table and saw Tenten pouring herself a glass of water, it was then she notices a very faint mist in the water.

'… _What the… no, they wouldn't dare!!'_ Anko thought.

Naruto watched as the waiter strolled back around the counter and into the kitchen.

'_What was he smiling about?' _Naruto thought.

Just for a moment the waiter turned and looked directly at Naruto from inside the kitchen, and smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened, he turned around to se Tenten about to drink from a glass of water.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he quickly grabbed the glass of water away from her so quickly that a few drops of it spilled onto her top.

"H-Hey!! What the hell?" Tenten asked in an annoyed tone.

Anko sighed in relief, she had just been about to stop the girl from drinking but Naruto beat her too it, she didn't know what was in the glass with the water but it couldn't have been anything healthy. Anko still needed to do something about the Waiter though.

'_Hmm… let's just wait and see how this plays out first' _Anko thought as she went back to her Dango.

Naruto raised the glass to his face and lightly smelled it, his face suddenly looked angry, he slammed the glass down before speaking.

"Excuse me, waiter?" Naruto called in a sickly sweet tone.

The waiter who had brought the water to them approached with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes sir, is there a problem?" the waiter asked.

"Yes there is…" Naruto said with a smile.

Before anybody could act Naruto reached up with his left hand and grabbed the waiter by the back of his head.

-**SMASH!!-**

Naruto pulled the waiters head down and smashed it hard on the table.

"AHH!!" the waiters scream drew the attention of everybody in the restaurant.

Naruto quickly stood up and placed his knee against the back of the waiters neck to hold him there, with his now free hand he reached into his coat and pulled something out. It was a large long silver object, some people in the restaurant didn't know what the hell it was, but some recognized it as a western weapon called a 'Gun', more specifically a revolver.

Naruto placed the gun over the waiter and placed the tip of the barrel against the side of his head before pulling the hammer back.

**-Cl-Click-**

"N-Naruto, what're you doing?!" Tenten almost screamed as her hand inched close to her weapon scrolls.

Anko meanwhile was sitting forward whilst munching her Dango, she acted like she was in a theatre watching a movie… and the good part just began.

Naruto ignored Tenten for now and continued with his actions.

"Ok, first of all if you want to poison me try using something that doesn't have such a strong smell, I mean come on, bleach? That was just pathetic" Naruto said whilst holding the gun steady.

Tenten was shocked.

'_W-What? No way there's…' _Tenten's thought was interrupted when she noticed something misty in the water, she then looked down at where some of the water had splashed on her, sure enough there were white spots on her pink shirt where the water had landed.

'_My god, I almost…'_ Tenten almost vomited, she had been a few second s away from a very painful fate. _'… Naruto, you saved me'_

"… Second of all, if you wanna try to poison me, make sure you poison **me** and not an innocent girl I happen to be sitting with" Naruto continued.

"… and Third, the thing I'm holding against your head can propel a piece of metal with so much force that after ripping through your head it'll go down through the table, through the floor and then it's travel through the earth for about 5 meters before finally coming to a stop… now give me a reason not to pull the trigger" Naruto said with a smirk.

"P-P-Please, I d-d-don't want to d-die…" the waiter said with tears running down his face and onto the table.

"… that's what I thought…" Naruto said as he slowly lowered the hammer back down and tucked the gun into his jacket. Naruto then moved his knee from the waiters neck causing him to flop to the ground crying.

Naruto turned to Tenten with an apologetic frown.

"Tenten, I'm sorry, because of this guy you almost…" Naruto couldn't say it.

"Thank you Naruto-kun…" Tenten muttered just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto smiled before getting an idea,

"Well, for some reason don't think we can really trust the food that these guys are gonna bring us…" Naruto said whilst looking at the pitcher of water and bleach.

"… but, if you like I have something else to eat" Naruto asked hopefully.

Tenten smiled and nodded. Tenten stood up and joined Naruto in walking out of the restaurant. Just before walking out Naruto spoke without turning around.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people, Anko-chan"

Anko had been in the middle of taking a sip of water when Naruto spoke. Her shock at what Naruto said caused her to choke slightly.

"-Cough-Cough-… that's Anko-SAMA to you brat!!" Anko shouted from her spot at the back, but Naruto and Tenten were already gone.

'_Heh, maybe Kurenai's got the right idea about being a sensei, especially for that brat' _Anko though with a smile as she picked up he final Dango stick.

The waiter was finally trying to stand up.

"F-Fucking demon…" the waiter said through clenched teeth. "… I'll, I'll kill him!!" he started to reach for a carving knife, only to have a sharp pain go through his hand in the form of a finished Dango stick.

"Ahhhh!!" the waiter creamed as his hand is impaled.

Anko strolled over and grabbed the waiter by the collar.

"I think you and I need to have a talk at the interrogation department… maybe Ibiki will want to join in"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Meanwhile Tenten and Naruto were talking side by side towards the academy. Tenten was about to say something when her stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. Tenten sweat dropped and blushed.

"Heh… sorry" Tenten said apologetically.

Naruto smiled as he reached into one of his side pouches and pulled out a scroll of his own.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect thing to solve your problem" Seeing as Naruto only had one useable hand he placed part of the scroll in his mouth and unrolled it. Before dropping the scroll to the ground. Tenten looked at the seals inside, they were basic item seals used for food, weapons and other useful items. Her own scrolls were filled with them holding her many weapons.

"Ok, what would you like? Pepperoni? Peppers? Vegetarian?" Naruto asked as if she would understand.

"Huh?" Tenten asked with a confused look.

"Heh, sorry I forgot…" Naruto said with an awkward laugh. "… ok, seeing as it's your first one you may as well stick to basics so… Margarita it is" Naruto placed his hand over one of the seals and something appeared in a poof of smoke. It was a flat cardboard box with the word '**PIZZA' **over the top. It took a moment but Tenten's nose was quickly filled with a very mouth watering smell.

"W-What is that?" Tenten asked whilst she tried to keep herself from drooling

"This Tenten, is Pizza…" Naruto said with a flair as he opened the box showing a circle object covered with yellow, white and red topping sliced into six equal pieces.

"It's a baked bread covered with tomato purée and cheese, I fell in love with this stuff when I was in America… so before I came back I bought 200 of the things and sealed them into this scroll"

Tenten awkwardly picked up a slice and looked at it warily, it looked strange but it smelled fantastic, taking a deep breath Tenten raised it to her mouth and took a bite.

'… _and in 3, 2, 1...' _Naruto though with a smile.

Tenten's eye widened and so did her mouth.

"HOLY S…"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open, she spotted the clock across from her and her eyes widened.

"Ah!" The exam was in less than half an hour.

Then Hinata remembered what happened last night, the monster that stalked her and the boy in red who had saved her. In her excitement when she got home she forgot to set her alarm.

Hinata quickly jumped out of her bed and ran from the room towards the bathroom whilst throwing off her pajamas in the process. She quickly took and shower and rushed her teeth simultaneously. After washing she left the bathroom in a wet towel and entered her room, she quickly threw on her usual outfit of a pair of Khaki pants, black top with fishnet sleeves covered by her beige hoodie.

Hinata finished getting dressed and saw that she had 20 minutes remaining. She got up and took of out of her bedroom door, as she did she spotted Kurenai sitting at a table in her own pajamas drinking some tea.

"Ah, good morning Hinata… aren't you supposed to be at the academy?" Kurenai asked with concern as she noticed the time.

"I f-forgot my alarm and s-slept in, g-gomen" Hinata apologized with a bow.

Kurenai chuckled, Hinata still hadn't let go of the habit she gained living with her clan, she kept apologizing for the smallest things.

"It's ok Hinata, do you have time for tea?" Kurenai asked.

"N-No, I have to go now, see you later Kurenai-sensei" with another quick bow Hinata quickly left.

After Hinata was gone Kurenai had a strange feeling, as if she had forgotten something. After a few more moments it came to her.

'_Oh… I probably should have told her about Naruto… oh well, it'll probably be ore interesting this way' _Kurenai thought with a smile as she continued sipping her tea.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

After ten minutes of continuous running Hinata made it to the academy with ten minutes to spare, she quickly walked in and made her way to the class room, nearly everyone was already there.

Tenten was already at the class, she had been the first one here over an hour ago, she spotted Hinata walk into the room and smiled, she respected Hinata simply for the fact that she was the only girl in the class other than herself that didn't fawn over a certain Uchiha.

Hinata took her regular seat and waited, after a few more minutes two men walked into the room, one wore a olive green Chunin vest, had brown hair tied back and a long scar across his nose, the second also wore the same vest and had semi-long silver hair. These two were their instructors, Iruka and Mizuki.

"Ok class…" Iruka started, "… welcome to the Genin exam, the exam is split into three sections and…" Iruka stopped when he noticed something in his notes.

"Ah, it seems that there will be another student joining us for the exam" before any questions could be asked the door to the classroom opened and in stepped a blond boy dressed in red.

Hinata's eyes widened, it was him, the one who saved her the night before, last time his face had been hidden in the shadows, this time his face was completely visible. Her heart skipped a beat, blue eyes, six whisker marks.

'_N-No… it's impossible…' _Hinata tried to reason with herself, her whole body was shaking.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm here for the exam" the boy spoke and Hinata's mouth started quivering. His voice was more mature, but something about it stayed the same.

"Ah yes, we're just about to begin, why don't you introduce yourself" Iruka said to him.

"Yes…" he said as he turned to the rest of the class and looked it over, he spotted Tenten sitting near the back, he quickly remembered his manners and bowed.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself.

**-THUD!!-**

"Huh? What was that noise?" Iruka asked. "Wait a second, where's Hinata? Is she absent?"

Hinata meanwhile was out of sight under her desk unconscious.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled.

"…wait a second… Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka recognized the name.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Iruka-sensei, it's been too long" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, six years" Iruka replied whilst returning the smile.

'_I-It's him… the Kyuubi brat, what the hell, I heard that he was killed six years ago' _Mizuki thought to himself.

After scanning the room again Naruto noticed two familiar faces, Choji and Shikamaru, both of them looked stunned at his appearance.

After a few minutes thing shad calmed down, Naruto had taken a free seat near the middle of the class. Hinata had woken up and was sitting nervously with a cherry red face, every few seconds she would turn and catch a glimpse at Naruto.

"Ok, as I was saying before…" Iruka continued what he had been saying before Naruto came in, "…the Genin exam is split into three different sections that test three different abilities, weapon accuracy, Transformation and Bunshin, each section of the exam is worth a maximum of 100 points, that's a possible 300 points overall, to pass the exam you must have a minimum of 200 points, any questions?" Iruka asked as he paused. There was silence for a few moments.

"Ok then, if you all follow me out into the courtyard we can begin the weapon accuracy test"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

A few minutes later everyone was lead outside where several targets had been put up, the target was a simple three layer ring with numbers labeling each ring, 10 for the center, 5 for the middle ring and 2 for the outer ring. Obviously the number were the amount of points you earn for hitting each target.

"Ok, you each will have five shuriken and five kunai each, come up as I call each of your names"

One by one Iruka called out names. Most of the students hit either the center or middle rings. Hinata was up next, she used her Shuriken first and Kunai second, almost all of them hit the center except for 2 shuriken and one kunai that hit the middle ring, she seemed distracted by something. Hinata earned 85 points.

Next up was Tenten, she picked up her Kunai and Shuriken all at the same time and threw them one by one, each one of them hit near the dead center of the target, the class weren't too surprised when Tenten earned a perfect 100 points, throwing weapons were after all her specialty.

Finally It was Naruto's turn. He stepped forward to the table where his weapons were.

Iruka looked a little conserned, if he remembered correctly Naruto was right handed when six years ago, but now his right arm was in a metal sling, not to mention Naruto might not even know how to show them properly. Iruka stepped forward to give Naruto some advice.

"Ok Naruto, these are Shuriken, now the way you know these is…"

Naruto interrupted Iruka by picking up the Shuriken and quickly throwing them one by one, they all hit the center of the target. To say Iruka was shocked would be an understatement.

"O-Ok, next we have the Kunai, now this is a little different because they don't spin whilst in the air so…"

Once again Naruto interrupted Iruka by picking up the Kunai one at a time and throwing them at the target, once more each of them hit the center of the targets.

Iruka's mouth was wide enough to catch flies.

"Well, um, you've certainly got good aim with both Shuriken and Kunai" Iruka managed to say.

"Yeah…" Naruto said with a smile, "… but I prefer this" Naruto said as he quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out something long a silver, without waiting for a second he pointed it at the target and…

**-BOOM!!-**

The end of the object seemed to flash for a moment and the target exploded!! Splinters of wood flew everywhere, everyone in the class had covered their ears with the boom and had wide white eyes and gaping mouths as they watched the target board explode.

'… _A GUN!! THIS KID USES A GUN?! WHOEVER HEARD OF A NINJA WHO USES A GUN!' _Mizuki screamed inwardly.

It was true that no ninja uses guns, they had two major weakness', they were loud and mos importantly they needed to be reloaded after a few shots.

For Hinata this was absolute proof, Naruto was definitely the one who saved her last night, he used that gun to shoot the 'thing' that was following her.

Meanwhile Anko Mitarashi who had been watching everything from atop the roof of the academy was laughing her ass off, she couldn't believe the looks on everyone's faces when it happened.

'_Oh god, that was fantastic!! Ok, if the kid passes there is no way I'm gonna let Kurenai keep him all to herself'_

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

After picking their jaws up from the ground the class made their way back to the class they came from. At some point whilst they were outside, somebody had come in and placed several dozen Konoha forehead protectors on the front desk.

"Ok… next is the Transformation and Bunshin, come dawn as I call your names"

Once again once by one everyone went down to the front and performed both the Transformation and then Bunshin. Most of the students did very well, point were deducted because of little thing like mistakes in the Transformation of Bunshin.

When it came to Hinata's turn she pulled it off perfectly, both the Transformation and Bunshin. It wasn't too surprising though, as a Hyuuga she needed good Chakra control to use her clans Jyuuken style. Hinata ended the exam with a score of 285, she blushed as she accepted the Headband from Iruka.

Then it was Tenten's turn, she created three Bunshin's easily and got the full 100 points, but she made a small mistake when it came to her transformation, the person she changed into had her hair parted on the wrong side, she was deducted 10 points, Tenten ended the exam with 290 points.

Then it was Naruto's turn, he walked down to the front and some people in the class started sniggering and so did Mizuki, Naruto knew exactly why… his arm. They think that without both hands he can't mold the chakra for the techniques.

Naruto smirked as he held up his left hand in a half ram seal.

"**Henge!" **Transformation.

In a poof of smoke Naruto disappeared and was replaced with a perfect copy of Iruka.

'_Impressive, since his right hand is obviously hurt, he had learned who to use one handed seals' _Iruka thought with a nod, the transformation was perfect, no flaw in the copy at all. A perfect 100.

"Ok Naruto, now create three Clones" Iruka said.

Naruto held his half seal up again and was about to do it when he thought of something, Tenten had gotten the most points in the whole test, that would make her rookie of the year… Naruto came up with a plan and smiled.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!" **there was a poof of smoke and laying next to Naruto was a pale, sickly, dead looking copy of Naruto.

Iruka sweat dropped, he had expected more, he only created on clone and it looked dead, it was only worth 5 points and even that was being generous.

"Heh, sorry Iruka-sensei, this was the best I could do with one hand" Naruto explained.

"Well it doesn't matter, you still got 100 in both weapons and Transformation so this gives you 205 points, you passed… barely" Iruka said and passed Naruto a headband.

After Naruto sat back down Iruka stood up to address the class,

"Ok, congratulations everyone, not even one of you failed this year, I'm very proud of you all, tonight we will be looking at your test results and will be placing you with three man teams and you shall begin your careers as Shinobi of Konohagakure, please return here tomorrow at 11am to be given your team assignments, dismissed" Iruka said with a smile. Everyone stood up and started filing out of the room.

'_Damn it… they all passed, well there goes that plan out the window… I'll just have to steal the scroll myself' _Mizuki thought as everyone walked out. He would have a busy night ahead of him.

**To Be Continued…**

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

_**Ok, i'm back amd i finnaly have a name and good plot for this fic, 'Devil May Cry : The Swords Of Sparda'**_

_**This chapter was basically just a filler, to get some details explained like why Tenten and Sasuke have essentially switched places.**_

_**Anyway, in the next chapter, Naruto confronts Mizuki, Team Assignments, Teams 8's Survival Test and withing the chpter at some point, a horny Anko. lol. See you next time and don't forget to review, Ja Ne.**_


	4. Mission 4 The Traitor

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission Four - The Traitor**

Kurenai sat at her table in the middle of her kitchen, she had been living alone in the large one floor house for years now, ever since her family was wiped out in the Kyuubi, that was until Hinata had moved in with her. The house had five bedrooms in total, she slept in the master bedroom and Hinata slept in her old room from when she was a kid. But that still left three empty bedrooms, the building was built to house a large family, with just the two of them it felt quite lonely.

It was nice to have a few days off to prepare for her new Genin team, but quite frankly… it was boring as hell. She'd had nothing to do all day and she found herself looking forward to receiving her Genin team the next day. Most of the other Jounin were anxious to see who would be placed on their teams, but Kurenai already knew two members of hers. Hinata Hyuuga the shy former Heiress and the newly risen from the dead Naruto Uzumaki. As she sipped her tea she wondered vacantly who would be her third Genin… and this reminded her of a conversation she had with Iruka a few days prior… well it wasn't much of a conversation, she was the only one who spoke and she only said one thing.

_**Flashback**_

_Kurenai stood in front of Iruka in the middle of an empty classroom._

"_I don't care what the results of the exam are… If you put an Uchiha fan-girl on my team, I WILL castrate you…" Kurenai said in a sickly sweet tone with an equally creepy smile._

_Iruka gulped._

_**End Flashback**_

Kurenai sweat-dropped as she remembered the encounter, she was getting more and more like Anko every day.

As she took another sip of her tea she found her thoughts wandering back to Naruto, questions started plaguing her mind.

'_Is he ok? Has he passed the exam? Has he really forgiven me? Did he just tell me that to get away from me faster? Will he accept me as his sensei? Has Hinata found out yet? Why am I still drinking tea? I wonder where Anko is? What does Kakashi look like beneath that damn mask?… Umm, what was I thinking about again?'_

Kurenai sweat dropped as she realized she had somehow gone off topic in her head. As she tried to remember what she had been thinking about in the first place the front door opened, Kurenai looked up to see Hinata standing in the doorway with a dreamy smile on her face which was half red with blush, Hinata seemed to float into the room before she took a seat across from Kurenai.

Kurenai smirked, knowing full well the reason Hinata was smiling.

"So…" Kurenai broke the silence. "… I take it you met Naruto?"

Hinata broke out of her daze he had been in since leaving the academy, she looked up at Kurenai in shock.

"Y-Y-You k-knew? W-Why didn't you t-tell me?" Hinata stuttered in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I found out about him last night and I didn't have time to tell you this morning" Kurenai said in her defense.

"W-Well…" Hinata stuttered, "I actually s-saw him last n-night too" she admitted.

"You did?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"Yeah… I w-was leaving the H-Hyuuga compound when I heard footsteps behind me…"

Hinata quickly explained what happened the night before, she explained about the creature that had been following her and the boy in red who had saved her.

"I d-didn't know it was him last night, I f-found out this m-morning when he came to t-the exam.

Kurenai was shocked, something had been following Hinata with the intent to do god knows what and Naruto had saved her by killing the creature.

"Hinata, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Kurenai asked with an annoyed and worried tone.

"I-It happened l-last night and I didn't have time t-to tell you this morning" Hinata said with a slight smirk as she mimicked her surrogate mother's excuse for not telling her about Naruto.

"… touché" Kurenai muttered.

"Well, that brat really does get around doesn't he?" a new voice spoke from behind Hinata. Kurenai and Hinata turned to see Anko leaning against the doorframe.

"That brat has only been in town for a day and already he saved the lives of two girls" Anko said as she took a seat across from them and helped herself to some tea.

"Two?" Kurenai wondered.

"Yeah, this morning at a restaurant, a waiter tried to poison him, but there weren't many seats in the place so he was sitting with a girl… it ended with the girl less than a second away from drinking a glass of bleach… Naruto managed to stop her just in time" Anko explained.

Kurenai stood up immediately and slammed her cup down.

"WHICH RESTAURANT?! WHO WAS THE WAITER?!" Kurenai demanded to know. With her red eyes Kurenai could look extremely intimidating when she was angry.

'_Whoa… what's with her all of a sudden… she's acting really protective of him' _Anko wondered.

"Don't worry, Naruto took care of it himself, basically made the guy wet himself right there in the restaurant… after Naruto left the waiter started to make threats and went for a knife so I arrested him… he's at the interrogation department right now going ten rounds with Ibiki" Anko explained.

Kurenai calmed down when he heard this. After Kurenai's outburst the room was uncomfortably silent for a few minutes.

"… So…" Kurenai spoke to break the silence. "How did the exam go?" she asked Hinata.

"G-Good, I got 285 points so I passed" Hinata answered with a smile which faded slightly when she remembered something. "I lost 15 p-points because I messed up in the a-accuracy portion"

At this point Anko started chuckling at something she seemed to have remembered.

"Oh god… you should have seen what the Uzumaki brat did at the accuracy test" Anko managed to say through her laughter. She explained how Naruto had pulled a long silver weapon from his coat and blasted the target into oblivion. At this point Hinata spoke up.

"N-Naruto-kun used that weapon t-to kill the c-creature that was following me last n-night… I have read about it in a book once, it is a western weapon called a 'Gun'"

"A Gun?" Kurenai asked, she too had read about them, "Isn't that a little dangerous for a Ninja? They're very loud and they need to be reloaded, that's why ninjas don't use them"

"Well I suppose he does need an extra edge what with his arm…" Anko said and didn't notice Kurenai stiffen. "With only one arm he can't mold Chakra very well and won't be able to use Ninjutsu as well as he would"

Kurenai's grip tightened around her cup as her eyes started fill with tears against her wish.

"I-It's true… in the exam N-Naruto-kun received 100 p-points in both weapon accuracy and H-Henge… but he was hardly able to perform B-Bunshin with only one a-arm, he only just b-barely passed with 205 points… I wonder what happened to his arm" Hinata said vacantly

Suddenly the cup in Kurenai's hand shattered which drew both Anko and Hinata's attention.

"E-Excuse me" Kurenai quickly stood up and walked quickly out of the room with her long hair covering her face.

Kurenai entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her, finally she lifted her had and stopped biting her lip as she started sobbing as the memory played over and over again in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_No, please don't!" Naruto pleaded._

_Naruto's plea fell on deaf ears as Kurenai placed her free hand against Naruto's right elbow and with her other hand pulled his lower arm backwards sharply, a loud crack filled the air as Naruto's arm was pulled in the wrong direction._

"_AHHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly in pain._

_Kurenai wasn't done yet, his arm was broken but it could still heal with time. She stood up and lifted her foot up above Naruto and with a satisfied grin she stamped down onto Naruto's already broken arm, Naruto continued screaming as Kurenai continued to slam her heel into his arm time after time._

_With every strike, Kurenai could hear another crack come from his arm._

_**End Flashback**_

Kurenai was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"K-Kurenai-sensei… are y-you ok?" Kurenai recognized Hinata's timid voice anywhere.

"Y-Yeah… I just cut my hand on the cup, I guess I gripped it a little to tight" Kurenai quickly made up. As she splashed some water on her face to wipe away the tears.

Kurenai opened the bathroom door to find Hinata standing outside with a fresh cup of tea in her hands and Kurenai smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" Kurenai said with a smile as she took the cup.

However, just before Kurenai took a sip of the tea a bell sounded from across the village. Kurenai recognized the rhythm of the bell and it's meaning.

"The Hokage tower… it's been infiltrated" Kurenai said in shock.

"Kurenai, we have to go!" Anko shouted from the hallway.

"Go, I'll catch up" Kurenai said as she passed the fresh cup of tea back to Hinata with a apologetic look. Kurenai quickly made he way into the bedroom to change out of her pajamas whilst Anko jumped out of the nearest window.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Ten Minutes later the Hokage was standing on the roof of Hokage tower surrounded by all of the Chunin and Jounin on duty, including Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko and Iruka.

"As you probably already guessed, the tower has been infiltrated… we don't know who it was but he or she has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing" the Hokage explained.

"I have a good guess who it was?" Kakashi said vacantly whilst looking at his book.

"Really?… who?" Asuma asked.

"Well, how many people do we know can sneak into the Hokage's office without being detected…" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai immediately understood what he was implying.

"You think it was Naruto…" Kurenai said through clenched teeth, it wasn't a question.

"Whoever it was, they are in possession of something very dangerous and it must be recovered… whether it was Naruto or not is irrelevant" the Hokage explained.

"Hokage-sama! How can you say that!! If that demon has… URGH!!" the Chunin's sentence was cut off when Kurenai grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground with a kunai poised above his throat.

"If you finish that sentence it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!" Kurenai said angrily.

Among everyone there Anko was the most shocked, she had known Kurenai for years and had never seen her like this.

Kurenai eventually calmed down and pocketed her Kunai, the Chunin stumbled back to his feet.

"Well, now that that's over… I want all of you to split up and search for the Scroll and whoever has taken it is to be brought in for questioning… go!" immediately after the Hokage said 'Go' all of the ninja present shot off in different directions leaving only a cloud of smoke where their feet had been.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Naruto meanwhile was sitting in his tree munching one the last reminisce of a pepperoni pizza. He heard the alarm about 30 minutes ago but it didn't concern him. After passing his exam he laced his new forehead protector through the loops of his red pants as a makeshift belt.

'_Mmm… man, I just can't get enough of these things… and the best thing is, when they're sealed into the scroll they're for all intensive purposes frozen in time, so they don't go cold… I should really try to get a restaurant to add them to their menu otherwise I'm gonna eventually run out of them'_ Naruto thought just as he swallowed the last piece.

Just as Naruto was cleaning up he felt somebody nearby, it felt human but there was something… different.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto muttered to himself, he poked his head out of the tree for a moment and looked around the training area, after a few moments he noticed somebody moving away from the village and heading towards the wall, Naruto quickly recognized him.

"Mizuki-sensei… what on earth are you up to?" Naruto muttered as he noticed that he was acting evasively, he also had a large scroll strapped to his back.

Mizuki stopped when he noticed something, a pair of Chunin searching the area ahead of him. Mizuki scowled in annoyance before changing direction and running into the nearby forest. Curious as to why his Sensei was evading the Chunin, Naruto quickly followed after him, staying in the shadows. What Naruto failed to notice was a young white eyed girl notice him whilst on her way towards the Hyuuga compound to visit her grandfather.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered as she found herself repeating an old habit from when she was younger, he started to follow Naruto.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Naruto kept leaping ahead through the trees, he had lost sight of Mizuki a few moments ago. Naruto came to a stop standing on a high branch. Just as Naruto started to look around he felt a gust of wind coming from his left, Naruto jumped upward just in time for a giant shuriken to sail under him and into the tree. Naruto landed on a lower branch of a nearby tree. Mizuki dropped out of nowhere and ripped the giant shuriken out of the tree.

"Well, well, if it isn't the demon" Mizuki said with a sneer.

Naruto snarled back at him.

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki said with an innocent smile.

"I only felt something small at first, but now that I'm nearer to you I can feel it much better… there's something demonic about you" Naruto explained.

"What the hell are you talking about… I think your getting mixed up, you're the demon, not me" Mizuki said as he started to spin the shuriken around his hand.

Naruto smirked as he reached into his coat.

"Ok, if you don't wanna tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of you" Naruto said as he pulled his revolver out of his jacket.

Mizuki chuckled.

"You idiot… you only have one arm and you use a gun, those are two major weaknesses for a ninja… and you really think a dead last Genin like you can beat me?"

**-BOOM!!-**

Naruto fired his gun, Mizuki saw it coming and jumped out of the way just before the branch he was standing on exploded in a shower of splinters.

**-BOOM!!-**

Naruto fired again where Mizuki was going to be, but he spun in time to avoid it barely.

'_That fool… I researched form of weapon, judging by the shape of the revolver section, that thing can only be used 6 times before it needs to be reloaded and with only one arm it's take a few minutes to reload it' _Mizuki strategize as he continued to dodge.

Just as Naruto was about to fire again there was movement from their side, Naruto turned his gun to point at who had just arrived but held his fire when he recognized the lavender haired girl.

'_Hinata, what's she doing here?' _Naruto wondered.

Mizuki turned to see who had arrived but didn't stop himself from attacking, he quickly reached to his kunai pouch and flicked several of them at the newcomer with expert accuracy.

"Ahh…" Hinata ;et out a timid squeak as the kunai hit her clothing at he shoulders and side and pinned he to a tree behind her. Hinata herself was in shock, she had been following Naruto when she heard loud sound coming from up ahead, she rushed forward to see what was happening and ended up pinned to a tree by several Kunai launched by one of her teachers from the academy.

"You too…" Mizuki said with a sneer as he twisted another two Kunai in his fingers. "… why are all of the useless ninja finding me? Well, sorry but I can' have any witnesses" with that said Mizuki flicked his hand and sent the two kunai towards Hinata, one for her head and the other for her stomach.

Hinata closed her tear filled eyes and tried to brace herself for the pain.

"NO" Naruto yelled as he jumped between the Kunai and Hinata, Naruto swung his hand sill holding his gun and swatted away the one aimed for her head, he then raised his body slightly and the Kunai that had been aimed for Hinata's stomach clanged against the metal casing around Naruto's right arm and fell to the ground. As soon as he swatted the Kunai away he aimed his gun at Mizuki and fired.

**-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-**

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Kurenai and Anko had been searching for almost 30 minutes but had still come up empty, there was no sign of the Scroll or whoever took it, there had been silence between them both for the duration of the search.

"So, what's with you and Uzumaki?" Anko said to finally break the silence.

"W-W-What?" Kurenai stuttered, she hadn't expected Anko to ask something like that. "W-What're you t-talking about?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, when he first arrived the Hokage wanted to talk to the two of you alone… then when we were speaking about him back at the house you break the cup you're holding and run to the bathroom without a word and you almost give a Chunin a new hole to breath out of when he called Naruto the 'D' word…" Anko explained.

"… I-it doesn't m-mean anything… you're looking too far into it" Kurenai stuttered.

Anko sweat dropped.

"… and now your speaking like Hinata when I question you about Naruto… Kurenai I work in the interrogations department, I noticed these things, I know something is going on between the two of you" Anko explained, a cocky smile spread across her face when she got an idea.

"Let me guess…. You used to be secret lovers?" Anko asked, this caused Kurenai to sputter

"N-No, we didn't!!" Kurenai tried not to stutter as she answered but couldn't stop a blush from appearing.

"Ok… you **are** secret lovers?" Anko asked.

"No" Kurenai answered.

"Hmm… oh I get it… you **GOING** to be secret lovers?" Anko asked as she smile at Kurenai's obvious discomfort and embarrassment.

"WOULD YOU GET OFF THE SECRET LOVERS!!" Kurenai screamed, Anko just kept asking the same question different ways.

Anko couldn't stop herself from laughing at her friends behavior, nobody had ever seen the 'Ice Queen' of Konoha so flustered.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad would it, I mean he's pretty good looking… if he was just a few years older I'd…"

"ANKO!!" Kurenai screamed in embarrassment to try to get her to stop.

"Heh… hey have you noticed though, he does look way older than he is…"

**-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-**

Kurenai and Anko's heads snapped to look in another direction as two loud booming sound echoed through the night.

"What was that?" Kurenai wondered.

"I know that sound…" Anko muttered

**-BOOM!!-**

"That's Naruto's gun!" Anko confirmed when she heard it again.

Kurenai and Anko looked at each other and nodded before jumping towards the sound.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

'_He only has one shot left'_ Mizuki thought as he dodged again just before the tree behind him exploded.

Naruto aimed very carefully at his target and…

**-BOOM-**

The bullet ripped out of his gun and sailed towards Mizuki. Mizuki stopped just in time, the bullet only grazed his cheek.

'_Shit that was close, but now's my chance!!'_ Mizuki changed direction and started to charge towards Naruto. Naruto saw this a jumped backward into the air towards a tree.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Mizuki yelled as he leapt up towards Naruto whilst spinning the shuriken on his hand ready to attack.

Naruto landed on a large branch and as soon as he regained his footing he aimed the gun back down at Mizuki who had leapt towards him.

Mizuki sneered, either Naruto thought he wouldn't notice, or Naruto hadn't noticed himself.

"You fool, I won't fall for that, that weapon is emp…"

**-BOOM!!-**

Mizuki felt a sharp pain in his chest as he fell backwards towards the ground.

'_B-But… it was empty, I counted the shots…' _Mizuki thought with wide eyes a moment before he hit the ground with a grunt.

Naruto jumped down from the branch he had been standing on and holstered his gun, he stood over Mizuki before speaking.

"… it's true that a gun has some weaknesses… but as ninja we must strive to overcome the weaknesses of our weapons… I would have thought an academy teacher would understood that…" Naruto said as he walked towards Hinata who had been watching the whole thing.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked with a concerned look.

It took all of her self restraint not to faint and answer.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun…" Hinata answered.

Naruto took a quick look at where the Kunai had pinned her.

"You're ok… by the look of it they only hit your clothes" Naruto said as he reached out to grab the first Kunai, but as he did he felt a sudden coldness as he was overshadowed by something.

"N-Naruto-kun, behind you!!" Hinata shouted.

It was too late, before Naruto could even turn around he felt a powerful limb slam into the side of his face and he was sent sprawling away from Hinata, Naruto hit the ground hard and rolled several times before coming to a complete stop

Naruto twisted onto his stomach and used his one arm to steady himself as he looked up, there standing where he had been a moment before was Mizuki.

"T-That's impossible, I shot you in the lung…" Naruto said as he started to get back to his feet. He took a closer look at Mizuki and noticed something was wrong. His muscles were bulging, his eyes had turned a sickly yellow with a slatted pupil. His body was changing color, it was covered with orange and white fur with black stripes like a tiger.

"Heh… so what do you think of my new body?" Mizuki asked with a growl.

"So… that's what I felt before… you're a demon" Naruto said as he reached for his gun only to feel an empty void.

"W-What the… ah shit!" Naruto said as he spotted his gun lying on the ground near Hinata's feet. It must have fallen out of it's holster when Mizuki sucker punched him.

"What are you talking about you fool, I'm not the demon here, you are!!" Mizuki said in anger.

Naruto's eyebrow cocked.

"Then what do you call that body? I've felt that kind of power many times, it's the power of a demon!" Naruto said whilst reaching into his jacket again, this time he reached for the handle of Yamato. Suddenly Mizuki disappeared and a moment later Naruto felt a fist connect to his stomach which sent him to the ground.

"LIAR!! I'M NOT A DEMON!! OROCHIMARU-SAMA GAVE ME THIS BODY!!" Mizuki shouted with a growl.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment in shock, then they looked at Mizuki in rage as they turned crimson. Naruto shot from his point on the ground and with lightning speed he drew Yamato from it's scabbard and jumped past Mizuki.

Naruto landed behind Mizuki and a single drop of blood fell from Yamato's blade and a moment later Mizuki's severed arm fell to the ground.

"GRAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Mizuki roared into the night as he grasped at his stump.

Naruto spun around and delivered a powerful kick to Mizuki's stomach which though looking weak was powerful enough to send the transformed Chunin flying backwards into a tree. Naruto didn't stop he rushed forward and stabbed Yamato through his shoulder and into the tree behind him, effectively pinning him there.

"**You have one chance to live Teme… where, is, Orochimaru?"** Naruto asked in a deep voice.

Mizuki continued to grasp at the sword before giving an answer through clenched teeth.

"… Go… to hell." Mizuki muttered.

Naruto gave one last growl before ripping the sword back out of him. Mizuki slumped to the base of the tree in pain.

"… been there, done that" Naruto said grimly.

Naruto gave the sword a quick twirl before sliding it back into it's scabbard. Naruto turned around and started to walk back towards Hinata, it seemed that she had already gotten herself free.

Naruto started to walk towards her with a smile, Hinata looked like she was about to say something before suddenly her face had a look of horror. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong Hinata quickly ducked down and grabbed Naruto's gun off the ground with both hand before aiming it at Naruto which caused his to panic slightly.

"Hinata don't…"

**-BOOM!!-**

Naruto didn't feel any pain, he gave himself a once over but there was nothing wrong with him, a moment later he heard something hit the ground behind him. Naruto turned around and saw him, Mizuki still in his transformed state lying flat on his back with a round red hole in the center of his forehead. A pool of blood was quickly pooling around his head.

Naruto turned back to Hinata, she was still pointing the gun in the same direction, her hands were shaking and several tears were starting to seep from her eyes. Naruto slowly approached her.

"Hinata… it's ok…" Naruto whispered softly as he reached out for the gun and pushed it down softly before taking it from her. As Naruto's hand touched Hinata's she seemed to break out of her daze.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered as she let go of the gun, it fell to the grass and everything that had happened came back to her. Naruto pulled her close and she started to cry into Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around her a stroked her hair as she wept.

"Shh… it's ok Hinata-Chan… you didn't do anything wrong…"

Naruto turned his attention back to Mizuki when he heard a sound, he thought for a moment that he was still alive. When he looked at Mizuki he saw that his body was shrinking as steam was released, his body changed back to it's normal color, but this was different, he was now extremely skinny and covered in wrinkles as if he was an old man.

This was the scene that Kurenai and Anko walked in onto, Naruto was hugging Hinata as if comforting her, Mizuki was lying on his back a few meters from them with a wound in his head, but something was different about him. He was skinny, wrinkled and missing an arm. He also had the mission scroll strapped to his back.

"Naruto…what the hell happened here…" Kurenai asked.

Naruto turned and saw the two Jounin standing across from him.

"Mizuki attacked us…"

Naruto went about telling the two Jounin what had happened, starting with Mizuki's evasive behavior and ending with Hinata's current state.

"… Hinata saved my life this time… but I think it was he first kill" Naruto explained.

Kurenai nodded in agreement, before today she was only an academy student, she'd never had to kill before, but all ninjas had to go through this eventually.

"Well, we'd better take you to the Hokage's office, he'll want to be informed about this" Anko said, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Umm, I may need some help though" Naruto said .

"… Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Hinata's fallen asleep, somebody needs to carry her to the Hokage's office, I'd do it myself but…" Naruto didn't say anything else. Kurenai flinched when she realized what he meant. He'd do it himself, but he only had one arm.

Anko noticed the uncomfortable moment and decided to break it.

"Ok, I'll take her, now lets go" Anko said as she carefully took Hinata from Naruto.

Kurenai walked over to Mizuki's body and took the Scroll whilst Naruto kneeled down and picked up his gun, he wiped it off on his jacket before tucking it into his jacket.

"Ok, let's go"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

The Hokage had been watching the whole thing in his crystal ball. Naruto had shown a great amount of skill in defeating Mizuki. Ever since the teams started their search of Konoha he had been using it to search for the thief himself, he found them just as Naruto saved Hinata from Mizuki's attack.

A few minutes later Naruto, Kurenai and Anko carrying an unconscious Hinata Hyuuga walked into the room. Anko quickly laid Hinata down on the sofa and the three took a seat across from the Hokage.

"The scroll?" the Hokage asked.

Kurenai nodded and passed the scroll over.

"You've done good work, you'll receive payment for an A-class mission" the Hokage said as he placed the Scroll under his desk.

"YES! EXTRA DANGO!" Anko said loudly as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Not you Anko" the Hokage deadpanned.

"Huh? B-but why?" Anko looked like a kid who just had her favorite toy taken from her.

"Naruto defeated Mizuki and retrieved the scroll… you and Kurenai arrived afterwards" the Hokage deadpanned.

"Aww… stupid crystal ball" Anko whined.

"You know, technically Hinata-Chan killed Mizuki" Naruto reasoned.

The Hokage nodded with a smile.

"Very well, Hinata shall also be paid for an A-rank mission"

Anko quickly stood up and pumped her fist into the air.

"Alllll rrrrright!! Tomorrow, lunch is on Hinata!!" Anko said with glee as if she had just solved the meaning of life.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok… onto our next order of business, Anko I need to speak with Naruto and Kurenai alone…" the Hokage asked

Anko looked a little annoyed, she knew there was something going on between Kurenai and Naruto.

"Fine…" Anko said with a huff as she stood up and started to leave.

"Anko… could you take Hinata home for me please?" Kurenai asked.

Anko nodded and picked up Hinata before leaving.

After Kurenai was gone the Hokage turned to Naruto.

"Ok, I need to ask you about something… several others have brought something to my attention, Naruto, you look way older than you are…"

'_Damnit, damnit, damnit!!' _Naruto thought to himself

Kurenai looked at Naruto in confusion, it was true, she hadn't noticed before but when compared with others he did look a lot older.

"Gai was the first one to mention it… but now I even see it myself" the Hokage finished.

Naruto slumped in defeat.

"That's because… I am older" Naruto admitted

"… What?" Kurenai asked in confusion

Naruto stood up and walked around the back of his chair as if thinking about something, finnaly he stopped and started speaking.

"I was six when I left, and it has been six years since then so I should be 12... But I'm not… I'm 16... 17 in October"

Both the Hokage and Kurenai were confused as hell.

"What? … how is this possible" the Hokage asked.

Naruto hesitated for a moment before answering.

"After the… incident six years ago… my mind was too badly damaged to be constructed quickly… if it was healed too fast then it would do more damage than good, so in order to keep my body safe whilst the Kyuubi repaired my mind I was sent somewhere else" Naruto said but hesitated in continuing.

"Naruto… where did the Kyuubi take you?" the Hokage asked.

"… Hell" Naruto answered hesitantly.

"That bad huh?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"No I mean… literally, the Kyuubi opened a portal to hell"

The Hokage was shocked and Kurenai was horrified.

"W-What do you mean hell?" Kurenai asked.

"I mean hell, the place where all demons come from… there are several different names for it but Hell is the most common one" Naruto explained.

"… ok, even so this still does not explain why you're older" the Hokage said.

"… Yes it does… have you heard the saying 'A second in hell is an eternity'?" Naruto asked and the Hokage nodded.

"Well they weren't far off… time passes differently there, I was there for five years of our time but here only one year passed… when I came back I was 11, that was five years ago… I was hoping not to tell anyone, I hoped that nobody would notice"

Naruto came to the end of his explanation and waited for them to say something. The Hokage looked shocked and Kurenai looked like she was holding everything back.

The Hokage noticed Kurenai's state and decided that was enough for now.

"Ok… you may go now Naruto, report to the academy tomorrow for your team assignments"

Naruto nodded and left the room.

After Naruto was gone and the doors were shut Kurenai started to cry silently.

"Kurenai, are you ok?" the Hokage asked in his trademark grandfatherly tone.

It took a few moments for Kurenai to answer.

"I thought… I thought things would get better now that Naruto's back… but things just keep getting worse… not only did I put him through all that six years ago… but now I find out that because of what I did, he was sent to hell for most of his childhood…" Kurenai said with tears now running freely down her cheeks.

"Hokage-sama… I think I made a mistake, I think it would be best if Naruto was placed on another team"

"… no" the Hokage's answer was simple and straightforward.

"W-What? Why?" Kurenai answered.

"Kurenai… I think you need to do this… it's true that Naruto has forgiven you but you still haven't forgiven yourself… I think the only way you can move on is with Naruto being around… I'm also giving you permission to reveal to others what happened six years ago, I know that one of the hardest things about what happened was that you were forbidden from telling anybody about it… so you may tell a few people if you wish"

Kurenai stood up from her seat, she wiped away her tears and nodded.

"I understand, thank you Hokage-sama" Kurenai said before turning around and walking away.

"Oh and Kurenai…" the Hokage said to gain her attention before she walked out.

"There was one other thing I wanted to tell you… I have noticed that your team is pretty unbalanced so I'm assigning another Jounin sensei to work with you and your team" the Hokage explained.

"Who?" Kurenai asked suspiciously.

"Actually… she came forward and asked for the position herself shortly after the Genin exams were finished… she said she didn't want you to have all the fun" the Hokage explained with a smile as he passed Kurenai a new team folder.

Kurenai took the folder and skipped the pages on her team members and headed straight for the Sensei's section, sure enough there was an extra page with a photo showing a purple haired woman grinning with a Dango stick in her mouth.

"… I should have known… well, things are about to get a bit more interesting… especially when Anko finds out Naruto is above the age of consent…" Kurenai thought in slight horror.

**To Be Continued…**

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

_**Ok, this chapter was a little longer than expected. the next chapter will the the team pairings and team 8's Test.**_

_**Please read and Review**_


	5. Mission 5 Teams & Trials

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission Five : Teams & Trials**

Naruto woke up shivering in the cold as a few rays of sunlight peeked through the branches of the tree and hit his eyes, over the past few weeks the weather had started to get colder and colder but last night it was pretty bad, especially for somebody who sleeps in a tree. Naruto shifted out from under his red coat which he had been using for a blanket.

"A… A… AH-CHOO!! Aww man…" Naruto whined as he wiped his nose. "I need to find somewhere warmer to stay…"

Naruto quickly slipped his holster onto his body with his gun and then put on his coat over it, all the while being careful with his right arm. Finally he reached up and plucked Yamato from a branch above him and slipped it into his belt behind his coat.

Naruto took a quick peek out through the branches to see what time it was… judging by the position of the sun he had about 20 minutes before he had to be at the academy.

"Well better go before the Eyebrows guy comes back to beat the crap outta my tree." Naruto muttered while recounting his wakeup call the morning before. Jumping out of the tree Naruto started to walk towards town and the academy.

**Meanwhile at the Yuhi Estate**

Hinata's eyes fluttered for a moment before opening. Everything was a blur, she subconsciously pulled her Naru-teddy (as she had named it) closer. She remembered passing her Genin exam… talking to Kurenai and Anko, going out to visit her grandfather, following Naruto into the woods…

"… NARUTO!" Hinata shot up in her bed as everything came back to her. Following Naruto and facing Mizuki in the woods, almost being killed and being saved by Naruto, and finally holding that weapon in her hands as she used it to kill Mizuki.

Hinata felt a little remorse for what she had done, before she could sink deeper into her thoughts her bedroom door opened and in stepped the woman who had in a way become her surrogate mother holding a steaming cup.

"How are you feeling?" Kurenai asked

"K-Kurenai S-Sensei… I… I k-killed him… I killed M-Mizuki-Sensei…" Hinata said as she started to weep.

"No… you killed a traitor" Kurenai said with certainty as she took a seat next Hinata on the bed. "Mizuki stole a forbidden scroll from the Hokage and we believe he intended to sell it to an enemy village and become a Missing-nin… in addition he tried to kill both you and Naruto and you defended yourself and your fellow ninja… understand?" Kurenai asked

Hinata hesitated for a moment but nodded. She was still unsure but what Kurenai had said had made sense to her.

"Now… I have a cup of tea for you… if you can pry yourself away from Naru-teddy for a moment" Kurenai said with a smirk.

Hinata noticed she was still hugging the scorched teddy close to her chest.

"Eep" Hinata le tout a cute sound as she hurriedly hid the teddy under her covers and took the cup of tea.

Hinata sipped the tea quietly for a moment whilst wishing her obvious blush would go away. A moment later Hinata thought of something.

"K-Kurenai-sensei… what t-time is it?" Hinata asked.

"About 10:40" Kurenai answered.

"Ahh…" Hinata quickly shout out of bed and started rushing around the room getting changed. she didn't mind changing around Kurenai.

"Hinata, what're you doing?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm s-supposed to be at the a-academy at 11 for team assignments" Hinata explained.

"Oh yeah… well since we both know you're going to be on my team I didn't think it would matter if you missed it… besides you were pretty tired after what you went through last night"

"Y-Yes… but if I'm not there t-then I won't k-know who else is on the t-team" Hinata stuttered out as she quickly pulled on a fresh top.

"Oh yeah… ok then, I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours" Kurenai said with a smile.

Hinata nodded with a smile as she finished getting dressed and slipped on her sandals before sprinting out of the room.

On her way out Hinata almost bumped into Anko who had came in through the front door just a few seconds before.

"Oh… Gomen Anko-san" Hinata said with a bow before continuing on.

A second later Hinata was gone.

Kurenai came out of the bedroom a second later and saw Anko.

"Hey Kurenai… so how's the squirt handling her first kill?" Anko asked.

"As well as can be expected, we all go through it sooner or later" Kurenai answered.

"So… what kind of team do you think we'll get?" Anko said with a smile.

"Anko, why didn't you tell me?" Kurenai asked with an annoyed tone

"Yeah right and miss the look on your face when you found out? Besides I'm not about to let you have Naruto all to yourself" Anko said with a smile.

"Yeah… about that…" Kurenai cringed, she feared having to do this, but it had to be done. "Anko… there's something you need to know about Naruto's age…"

Kurenai went about to explain, she didn't tell Anko about what happened six years ago, but managed to convince her that Naruto was older than he should be.

Anko listened to the news and then smiled evilly.

"So… he's actually 16?" Anko asked.

Kurenai cringed harder.

"Y-Yeah…"

**30 Minutes Later**

Everyone was sat at different desks as Iruka started to read out the team assignments, he had just gotten through about half of them when the door to the class opened and in stepped a familiar young man with blond hair and a red coat.

"S-Sorry I'm late Iru… ka… a… a… AH-CHOO!!" Naruto sneezed so hard he jumped a few centimeters into the air.

"Damn it! Sorry Iruka-sensei… I got a little sidetracked" Naruto apologized with a bow.

"It's ok Naruto, you're just in time, please take a seat" Iruka instructed.

Naruto quickly took a seat near the back and put his feet up on the desk.

"Ok, now as I was saying…" Iruka continued from where he left off. "Team Seven is consisted of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under the Jounin Sensei Kakashi Hatake"

"WHAT!?" Sakura all but screamed "I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun, but instead I get stuck with the dog boy and the bug boy!?" Sakura whined in argument.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sakura, you cannot be placed on a team with Sasuke, he graduated last year and is already with a team!" Iruka yelled at Sakura who continued to sulk.

"That's right Bill-board Brow, if anybody's gonna end up with Sasuke-kun it's gonna be me!!" a blond haired girl shouted from the back of the room.

"What was that Ino-pig!?" Sakura shouted back as she stood up and started to stalk towards the blond..

"Who you calling pig Billboard Brow?!" Ino shouted back with equal anger as she too stood up and walked towards the pink haired girl with her fists clenched.

"Ten Ryo on the blond!" Naruto suddenly called out as he thrust his fist in the air with money in hand.

"Naruto you're not helping!!" Iruka shouted.

"Hey, I don't have a TV, I need some kind of entertainment" Naruto tried to justified his words.

"I'll take hat bet!" Kiba suddenly shouted as he too stood up with money in hand.

A moment later more and more students were standing up and placing bets on the girls. Tenten seemed to have a hard time keeping herself from laughing or joining in with what Naruto had escalated.

"ALL OF YOU SIT THE HELL DOWN AN SHUT UP!!" Iruka shouted with all of his strength, he seemed to have cast a Genjutsu on himself to make his head appear five times bigger.

Immediately everyone was quiet again.

"… AH-CHOO!!" Naruto sneezed again.

"NARUTO SHUT UP!!" Iruka screamed again.

Everyone was silent again… this time nobody make a sound.

"Now… where was I?… as yes, Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten and…" Iruka stopped for a moment to turn the page of his notebook. Both Hinata and Tenten tensed up, was it that much trouble just to memorize the teams!!

"… Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka finished.

**-THUD!!-**

"… what was that sound? Ok this isn't funny I heard the same thing yesterday!! … and where did Hinata go?" Iruka said in an annoyed tone.

Unknown to him Hinata was unconscious under the table.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled.

Meanwhile Tenten was ecstatic, she could have ended up with anybody from the creepy Dog boy who kept asking her out, to an Uchiha fan-girl. Instead she had been put on a team with the one girl other than herself who didn't constantly fawn over the Uchiha and with a boy who she was certain wouldn't start humping her leg.

Iruka meanwhile had given up on finding out where the thudding sound had come from and continued to read.

"…anyway, team eight will be lead by two Jounin sensei's, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi" Iruka finished.

"Hey, how come they get two sensei's?" one of the male members of team 3 asked.

"The decision was made by the Hokage and he has no need to explain his actions to a Genin" Iruka said. This was enough to shut the kid up.

"So let me get this straight… I'm being put on a team with four chicks?" Naruto asked with a surprised smile.

"Not quite how I would have put it but… yes" Iruka answered.

"…Awesome" Naruto said simply with a toothy grin.

"Ok… now will you all shut up and let me finish reading the team assignments?!" Iruka asked in an annoyed tone.

There was silence.

"… Thank you… now team nine…"

"AH-CHOO!!" Naruto let out another loud sneeze.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a vein popping in his forehead, Naruto saw this and stayed perfectly still.

"… team nine…" Iruka continued speaking, this time through clenched teeth. "… is still in circulation from last year… team ten…" Iruka stopped speaking to look at his notebook.

"… will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara and the team will lead by Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka finally finished the team assignments.

Ino wanted to make a comment about being placed on the team with a fatass and a lazy bastard but didn't dare. Sakura wanted to rub it in Ino's face but she didn't dare. Naruto saw the tense moment between Ino and Sakura, so did everybody else in the room, he wanted them to start again so he could place a bet… unlike Sakura and Ino he dared.

"Ten Ryo on the blond!" Naruto shouted with money in hand.

"OK THAT'S IT!!" Iruka screamed as slammed his notebook down. "I'M GOING HOME! BE BACK HERE IN AN HOUR TO MEET YOUR SENSEIS!!" with that said Iruka disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Everyone quickly made their way out of the room just in case Iruka decided to come back. Within a few moments the only one's left in the room was Tenten, Naruto and Hinata who was in the process of climbing out from under her desk.

Naruto got up and turned to look at Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, want to get some dinner? We are after all on the same team" Naruto offered.

Tenten was about to say yes but hesitated.

"… and what exactly are we having?" Tenten asked with wide eyes.

Naruto smirked.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint…" Naruto said as he slipped his Pizza scroll from his pouch

Tenten smiled gleefully.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted down to the pale-eyed girl.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"Wanna join us?" Naruto asked "There's plenty of food to go around."

Hinata froze, Naruto was asking her to eat with him.

"Ok" Hinata answered immediately without stuttering but then remembered her manners. "T-Thank you"

Hinata walked up to Naruto and Tenten who were sitting around one of the desks where Naruto seemed to have conjured a flat square box out of nowhere.

Naruto opened the box revealing it's contense. A strange circle & flat object covered with a mess of yellow, red and white, it looked strange but the steam coming from it carried a scent that made Hinata's mouth water.

"W-What is it? Hinata asked.

"You neither huh?" Naruto asked with a sigh. "It's pizza, baked break with cheese and tomato" Naruto said as he reached down and pulled a slice free, the hot melted cheese hung from the slice as Naruto placed the tip in his mouth. Tenten quickly followed suit, it wasn't the first time she had tasted it.

Hinata looked at it cautiously while looking for some kind of utensils to eat it with. Naruto seemed to notice Hinata looking around.

"Hinata? What're you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, I just…" Hinata stuttered but didn't know what to say.

Naruto realized what was happening, he shoved the rest of his slice in his mouth before reaching out to Hinata and gently held onto her hand.

Hinata saw this and blushed furiously.

'_N-Naruto-kun… he's holding my hand…'_ Hinata thought with her blush.

Naruto held Hinata's hand open before grabbing a new slice of pizza and placing it in her open hand.

"Hinata, Pizza is only to be eaten with your hands, that's part of what makes it fun…" Naruto explained with a smile.

"H-Hai" Hinata said with hesitation, Hinata slowly raised the food to her mouth, took a deep breath and bit into the slice. The effect was immediate, Hinata's eyes widened as the delicious taste filled her mouth.

"O-Oh my…" Hinata whispered.

"Tell me about it…" Tenten said with a smile, she understood exactly how Hinata was feeling.

After a few minutes over half of the pizza was gone.

"Drink?" Naruto asked as if offering something.

Tenten nodded.

"Yeah thanks"

"Y-Yes please" Hinata also said.

Naruto smiled and reached over to his pizza scroll, he pressed his fingertips into a smaller seal on the edge of the scroll, a moment later three poofs of smoke filled the class and on the scroll were three blue shiny cans with a white a red circle on them with the word 'Pepsi', the cans all had water droplets on them, they were obviously ice cold.

"Pepsi? What the hell is Pepsi?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto smiled, if he introduced them to Pizza, they had to have Pepsi too, to him one doesn't come without the other.

A little later the pizza was gone and the three cans were empty.

"That… was… fantastic…" Tenten said while patting her stomach.

"Glad you liked it" Naruto said whilst licking his fingertips. "How did you like it Hinata?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say thank you but instead a different sound came out.

"**BURRRP!"** Hinata's hands slapped over her mouth to cover it, her eyes were wide and her cheeks were red.

"I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said whilst restraining himself from saying 'Nice one'

"G-Gomen" Hinata said hurriedly.

Not long after that the rest of the students started coming back into the class. A few minutes after that the sensei's started arriving and leaving with their teams. Asuma arrived and took team ten and all that were left were team eight and team seven.

After a few more minutes the door to the class opened and Kurenai appeared in the doorway.

"Team Eight…" Kurenai called out, she saw Hinata sitting with her new teammates and smiled. "…follow me"

**Ten Minutes Later.**

Kurenai lead her team across the village to one of the training grounds where her fellow Jounin was waiting. Anko saw the team and smiled, she quickly made her way towards Naruto.

"Well hello there…" Anko said with a sultry smile while looking Naruto up and down

"Anko, that took two seconds!!" Kurenai said in an annoyed tone

"Hello there yourself…" Naruto said back as he matched Anko's smile with one of his own and started to look her up and down, Anko seemed honestly startled, she was used to men stuttering like an idiot when Anko decided to mess with them.

"… and that took five seconds!" Kurenai said in shock that Naruto had gone against Anko at her own game.

"… a-anyway… let's all get comfortable and introduce ourselves then" Kurenai said to break up the scene.

A few moments later the five of them were sat on a set of steps near the training grounds.

"Ok then, lets introduce ourselves to each other, you know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams… the works, I'll go first…" Kurenai said and cleared her throat.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin specializing in Genjutsu… I like freshly brewed tea and spending time with friends, I dislike Kunoichi who care more about what their looks than their skills and I dislike most perverts…" Kurenai whilst casting a quick glimpse at Anko. "My hobbies are creating new Genjutsus and trying new teas, I don't really have a dream… ok Anko, your turn" Kurenai finished.

Anko stood up and thrust her fist into the air.

"Ok, listen up maggots! I am the great and powerful Anko-sama!! Jounin specializing in interrogating, my likes include snakes and Dango, my dislikes are Fan-girls and a certain snake traitor bastard!! My hobbies… you're not allowed to know until you're 16, 18 or 21 depending what country you're in and my dream is to get revenge against somebody who betrayed me!" Anko finished and sat down.

Kurenai looked awkwardly at Anko and her team.

'… _I was hoping to avoid emotionally scarring them until they're at least Chunin… oh well'_ Kurenai thought.

"Ok, Tenten, you're up…" Kurenai said.

"Ok… my name is Tenten, I like weapons and… pizza… I dislike people who mistreat others because they think their better than them, my hobby is collecting different weapons… my dream is to become a powerful Kunoichi like the legendary Sannin Tsunade" Tenten finished with a smile.

'_Good, she's not a fan-girl…' _Anko thought, looks like she wouldn't have to castrate Iruka after all.

"Ok Hinata, go…" Kurenai instructed.

"Hai… my n-name is Hinata H-Hyuuga… I like tea and my grandfather, I dislike people who are cruel to others for no reason… my hobby is t-training and pressing flowers, my d-dream is to earn my f-family's acceptance" Hinata answered truthfully

Kurenai looked a little saddened, most of he family had abandoned Hinata and yet she still yearned for them to accept her.

"O-Ok… Naruto, go" Kurenai said as she shook herself from her thoughts

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I suppose you could say I'm a hunter of sorts… my likes are Pizza, girls, weapons, music, Pizza, sarcasm, fighting, Pizza, drinking, anything rocket propelled… did I mention pizza?" Naruto asked

"YES!" Anko and Kurenai answered at the same time.

"Ok… my dislikes include… Ah… AH-CHOO!! … sorry… my dislikes are people who waste pizza, people who clumsily try to kill me and end up almost hurting my friends… my hobbies are collecting certain weapons and hunting… my dream is to kill a certain man, complete a certain collection of swords and save the world from the forces of hell" Naruto said with a smile as if it was all completely normal.

"Who?" Anko asked.

"… What?" Naruto asked not understanding.

"You said you wanted to kill a certain man, who?" Anko asked again, the way he had said it had intrigued her.

Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"If you must know… the man I wish to kill is a traitor to Konoha, his name is Orochimaru"

Anko froze at that name.

'_What the hell… why does this kid want to kill Orochimaru? This could be dangerous for him… besides if anybody's going to kill Orochimaru it'll be me!!' _Anko thought.

Kurenai too was a little shocked at Naruto's dream, there was most likely an interesting explanation behind it.

"Ok then… that's the introductions done… unless anybody has anything left to add?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto immediately put his hand up.

"Yes… I forgot to mention before but there is one last thing… I also have the ability to make people explode with the will of my mind alone… observe" Naruto said as he looked around, he quickly spotted an average looking man walking across the rim of the training ground.

Naruto held a hand out to him in a claw like fashion.

"EXPLODE!!" Naruto shouted at the man.

Nobody took him seriously…

**-KA-BOOM!!-**

Suddenly there was a large explosion and where the man had been standing a moment before was now nothing more than a smoking crater in the ground.

There was a moment of silence before everybody reacted at the same time.

"W-WHAT THE, HOW DID…" Tenten screamed, she didn't know what to think.

Hinata was unconscious after fainting with wide eyes. Kurenai was wide eyed trying to think of what had happened, it wasn't possible that Naruto could have done it with his mind.

Meanwhile Anko pumped her fist into the air.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DO IT AGAIN!!" Anko screamed.

Naruto meanwhile was trying to hold in his laughter but failing.

"Oh god, you should have seen your faces, Hahahaha!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Kurenai asked.

"Haha, don't worry Kurenai-sensei, it was just a Bunshin with an exploding tag, I had to see the look on your faces, heh" to drive the point home a Bunshin of the destroyed man appeared next to him and smiled before disappearing.

"God… don't do that again Naruto, you scared the hell out of me!" Kurenai said

"Ok Kurenai-sensei… AH-CHOO!!" Naruto sneezed again.

"Ok… now on to our first course of action, tomorrow morning I want you all to meet us here at 7am sharp for your Genin test…" Kurenai said with a smile.

"Genin test, but didn't we already pass our Genin test?" Tenten asked with confusion.

"Not quite…" Anko said with a smirk, "… the test you went through was just to find the students who 'might' be qualified to become Genin, but in reality only 9 out of the 27 students in your class will actually become Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy for another year…" Anko said with a sadistic smile.

Both Tenten and Hinata looked shocked and worried, Naruto however looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Ok then, the three of you are dismissed, go home and rest for the day, be here at 7 on the dot" Kurenai explained.

The ninjas all parted ways afterwards, Kurenai and Hinata went back to the Yuhi estate, Anko left to go to her favorite Dango store, Tenten went home to help her parents in the shop and Naruto was left alone.

"Well… I guess I'll go back to my tree…" Naruto said a little sadly.

Just as Naruto went to walk towards the training grounds where his tee was he felt a drop of water his cheek.

"Aww man!" Naruto whined.

**The Next Morning**

The night had been rough for Naruto, it wasn't as cold but it had rained all night, he was completely soaked by the time he reached the training grounds at 7.

He quickly spotted Tenten and Anko already there. After a few more minutes Kurenai and Hinata arrived.

"Ok then we're all here, lets get started… Naruto… did you go for a swim or something?" Kurenai asked when she saw his clothes.

"Umm, funny story actually… not funny ha-ha though…" Naruto tried to think of something to tell her but couldn't come up with anything.

"… whatever…" Kurenai dismissed it for now.

"Ok this is the test" Kurenai reached behind her back pouch and pulled out nine colored wooden sticks with pieces of string tied to them, three blue, three yellow and three red.

"The object of this test is to obtain a full set of these tags, whoever has a blue, yellow and red tag within two hours will pass…" Kurenai explained. She then tossed six of the tags to her students. Tenten caught a blue one and a yellow one, Hinata caught a blue one and a red one and Naruto caught a red one and a yellow one.

"You now each have two out of three of the tags you need, how you get the third one is up to you…" Kurenai said as she tossed another two tags to Anko, a blue one and yellow one. Anko caught them and slipped them into the back of her skirt with a smile.

"Ok, you now have two hours from… NOW!" Kurenai said and she and Anko disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tenten's mind was reeling. They were supposed to take on two Jounin to get those tags, if was impossible, but there was still a way to pass the test… she could try to take the tag she needed from one other teammates.

Tenten immediately shook those kind of thoughts from her head.

'_No! There's no way, if I did that then I'd be no better than the Uchiha' _Tenten thought _'I'd rather go back to the academy than do that! Then there's only one thing to do, we'll just have to get the required Tags from Anko and Kurenai…'_

Tenten turned to Naruto and Hinata to start to devise a strategy but was shocked to see a red tag flying through the air towards her. With ninja reflexes she snatched the tag out of the air.

"What the?" Tenten asked just before she noticed something, Hinata was in a similar situation, she had caught a yellow tag.

Their sight turned to Naruto who was smiling at the two.

"N-Naruto what're you doing?" Tenten asked, it was obvious that the tag were Naruto's he had thrown them to the two Kunoichi.

"You two have the tags you need now. So no matter what happens you two will become Genin" Naruto explained.

"B-But Naruto, what about you? You're taking a big risk here!" Tenten argued.

"S-She's right N-Naruto-kun… you should t-take your t-tags back…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey don't count me out just yet, I have no intention of losing to our sensei's… I'll get those tags somehow" Naruto assured them.

"… well don't think you're gonna do it alone! Count us in too!" Tenten said with confidence

"H-Hai… I'll try my best too" Hinata said while using all her power not to stutter and sound confident.

"… thank you both… ok then, let's do this, Hinata, can you tell me where Anko is?" Naruto asked.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Anko had been running deeper into the forest area near the training ground they had started from. After a few ore minutes Anko came to a stop.

"Ok then… time to see if these brats can really handle being ninjas… heh, I doubt it thought" Anko spoke to herself.

"Oh Anko-chan… how do you know if you never give us a chance?" a playful voice asked from above

Anko's eyed widened, she hadn't even felt anyone, she looked up and sa whim sitting on a high branch with his legs dangling down.

"H-How the hell did you get here so fast brat?" Anko asked whilst slowly reaching for a Kunai from her pouch.

"Well about that… I don't wanna tell you" Naruto answered with a grin.

"Mph… fine, I'll beat it out of you" with that said Anko flicked a kunai in his direction.

Naruto acted quickly and snatched it out of the air just a moment before it would have struck him, he grinned evilly before lifting the kunai to his nose and sniffing it.

Anko blushed after remembering where she kept her Kunai at night.

"STOP THAT!!" Anko screamed in embarrassment.

"What can I say Anko-chan, it's just such an interesting aroma" Naruto said with another grin.

"Ok listen up brat… you couldn't handle the kind of woman I am, so you may as well stop making these lousy advancements" Anko said as she drew another Kunai

"If I remember correctly it was you who started it…" Naruto shot back.

"Yeah well I was messing with you… next thing you know you'll be walking up to me in a bar with a ridicules line like 'Do you have a map? Because I'm lost in your eyes'" Anko said with an annoyed look, it seemed she got that a lot.

"Hey don't insult me… if I do something like that then I'd come up with a good line… like, 'If I told you, you had a gorgeous body would you… **hold it** against me?'" Naruto shot back with a mischievous grin.

Anko had to hold back a laugh, it was definitely better than most men's attempts.

"Well, enough with the banter, lets get this started!!" Anko said and threw another Kunai at him.

"Don't you learn?" Naruto asked as he snatched this one out of the air as well. But he quickly noticed something wrong about it, there was something rapped around the handle…

"Oh crap…"

**-BOOM!!-**

The explosion wasn't that powerful but it was enough to knock Naruto off his branch and towards the ground.

Naruto landed clumsily and fell back against another tree, Naruto tried to get move away from the tree and regain his footing but found the tip of a Kunai directly in front of his face.

"Is this the best you've got?" Anko asked

"… and you say you want to kill Orochimaru? If you ever meet him you'll be dead before you even realize it's him who killed you… Orochimaru is like a Snake in every sense of the word and when he has you cornered like I have you now, there will be absolutely no way to escape…" Anko said in triumph

But to Anko's annoyance Naruto was still smiling.

"You're forgetting something Anko-chan…"

"Oh? And what's that?" Anko asked.

Naruto suddenly moved forwards, the Kunai Anko held cut his cheek as he moved but he didn't stop, before Anko could realize what happened Naruto moved further forward and crushed his lips against hers.

"MMPH!!" Anko mumbled in surprise

He placed his hand against the back of her head and held it in placed as he kissed her. Anko's eyes widened in surprise at what Naruto was doing, he pushed her up against the tree behind her and continued to firmly kiss her lips, he was the same height as her so it didn't take much effort.

'_What the hell does he think he's doing?!' _Anko thought, she quickly twisted the kunai in her hand and placed it against the back of his neck. She was just about to attack him when something changed in her… without warning she dropped the kunai and used her now free hand to grab Naruto's head and pull it closer to her own as she suddenly started to kiss him back vigorously. Anko opened her mouth and Naruto took the invitation for his tongue.

Naruto's hand left Anko's hand and trailed down her body to her backside where he gave a firm squeeze causing Anko to shiver and moan into his mouth. A moment later Naruto broke his lips away from hers and he leaned close to her right ear.

"A cornered fox is more dangerous than a snake" Naruto whispered into her ear before giving her earlobe a light blow. Anko shivered and closed her eyes, at this point she didn't care what happened. After a few moments nothing happened, Anko slowly inched her eyes open again, she was stunned to see that Naruto was gone.

Anko's shaky legs gave way under her and she fell to the base of the tree Naruto had held her against.

"W-What the hell just happened?" Anko mumbled "… oh no…" Anko's eyes widened when she remembered something. She reached behind her back and patted her skirt, the tags were gone.

"OH GOD DAMN IT!!" Anko screamed

**To Be Continued…**

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Ok, new chapter up, i hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	6. Mission 6 The Bane of a Ninja’s Existenc

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission Six : The Bane of a Ninja's Existence**

Hinata and Tenten were extremely busy, Naruto had gone after Anko whilst they decided to track and take on Kurenai. They had already ran into and escaped from several Genjutsu.

"This is insane…" Tenten managed to say through her labored breaths. "… we've been at this for over half an hour and we still haven't laid a scratch on her… I hope Naruto's doing better"

Hinata was down on one knee as she tried to regain her breath.

Kurenai meanwhile was high up in a tree overlooking the two.

"Oh come on girls… if this is all you've got then you're not going to make It very far in the ninja world" Kurenai mocked.

Tenten shakily stood up and tossed a pair of kunai up at Kurenai. Kurenai made no attempt to dodge as the Kunai simply phased through her.

"Damn it… another Genjutsu" Tenten whined, Genjutsu wasn't her strong point

Meanwhile, the real Kurenai was standing over the unconscious bodies of both Tenten and Hinata, ever since they found her they had been trapped in a Genjutsu together, they thought they kept falling into new Genjutsu but in reality they were only in one.

"I wonder if they'll figure it out…" Kurenai mumbled.

"I'm sure they will given enough time, they are pretty smart" another voice said from behind her, it took he a moment to process that she wasn't alone.

She quickly spun around and saw Naruto standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hi" Naruto said simply with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Kurenai asked.

"Only about an hour" Naruto joked

"… yeah right… I thought Anko would have dealt with you by now" Kurenai said with a grin whilst backing away from Naruto slightly.

"Yeah… about that" Naruto said with another grin as he reached behind his back and pulled out two tags, a blue one and a yellow one.

Kurenai's eyes widened, she had already noticed a full set of blue, red and yellow tags hanging from both Tenten's and Hinata's pants and figured that Naruto must have given them his tags… or they had taken them from him, but that was unlikely. So the tags must be the ones she gave Anko.

"H-How did you get those from Anko?" Kurenai managed to say through her shock.

"… do you really want to know?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"… I don't know, do I?" Kurenai asked cautiously

"… probably not… but you can always ask Anko later" Naruto answered honestly.

"But for now… to business" Naruto said in rhythm with him reaching into his coat and pulling out his gun and pointed it at Kurenai.

**-BOOM!!-**

"Holy…" Kurenai managed to jump high into the air just as Naruto fired, the bullet ripped through a tree behind her.

Kurenai landed on a high branch, Naruto wasted no time in aiming upwards…

**-BOOM!!-**

Kurenai jumped again just in time as the branch under her exploded in a shower of splinters.

A large section of the branch fell towards the till unconscious Tenten and Hinata, Naruto saw this a took aim.

**-BOOM!!-**

The middle of the branch shattered and the two sections landed away from the girls, nothing bigger than a twig hit them. Kurenai saw his distraction and took the opportunity, tossed a Kunai directly at him.

Naruto spun around swinging his revolver to follow his sight and saw the Kunai heading for him, he quickly aimed and fired.

**-BOOM!!-**

The bullet hit the Kunai, there was a loud metal on metal clang and the Kunai spun wildly in the air before dropping to the ground.

'_That's four shots, two more and it'll be empty, that'll be my chance'_ Kurenai thought to herself as she continued to move so as not to be caught in Naruto's sights.

**-BOOM!!-**

The shot was so close that she felt the air rush past her ear.

'_Crap! That was close… one more'_

Naruto watched Kurenai move faster through the trees trying to dodge, Naruto smirked, he knew what she was doing, she was buying time until he was out of ammo.

Naruto suddenly jumped high up into the air towards a branch where Kurenai was heading, Kurenai saw him in time and stopped, Naruto landed on the branch and brought his gun up and…

**-BOOM!!-**

Kurenai twisted her body to the side and the bullet whizzed past her and hit the tree behind her and just kept going leaving a very visible hole in the wood.

'_Now's my chance!!'_ Kurenai thoughts as she spun around and jumped at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and aimed his gun.

**-BOOM!!-**

Kurenai made no move to dodge, she wasn't prepared for it, she felt her pants move for a second before they were still again. Kurenai was stood still on the tree branch she had landed on frozen, she looked her body over slowly, no visible wound, she then looked where her clothes had shifted on her right side, her eyes widened when she spotted two holes on her pants where the bullet had entered and exited without hitting any skin.

'_Holy shit… that was too close, the shot only hit my clothes… but I don't understand, I counted his shots, the gun should be empty' Kurenai wondered_

"Would you like to know your mistake?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Kurenai looked at him but didn't answer, she was still in a sate of shock.

"… you saw my weapon and automatically assumed you knew it's weaknesses without considering that I may have found a way to overcome the weakness, two nights ago Mizuki made the same mistake… every weapon has weaknesses but finding ways to eliminate those weaknesses is the key to being a Kenjutsu user" Naruto said as he holstered his gun. "… and now, we've won"

"N-No you haven't… you still haven't gotten your third tag…" Kurenai said as she quickly took a step back and prepared herself to continue.

"Are you sure about that? … Kurenai-sensei, that last shot didn't miss…" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kurenai looked again to where the bullet had passed through her pants and her eyes widened, it was exactly where the tag had been tied, now there was only a small piece of string. Kurenai quickly looked around to find where the tag, but as she looked down out of the tree, she spotted Tenten with the tag dangling from her fingers and her tongue stuck out at Kurenai mockingly. Hinata was standing right next to her looking up.

"W-What? How did you escape the Genjutsu?" Kurenai asked in shock.

Tenten didn't answer, instead she quickly flicked her wrist and the tag flew towards Naruto like a Kunai. Naruto snatched the tag out of the air and placed it with the two he took from Anko.

"We win Kurenai-chan…" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

It was over, Naruto, Tenten and Hinata all had a full set of the tags. Kurenai let out a sigh.

"… Well done… you managed to do it in less than an hour… all three of you have passed the final test, congratulations" Kurenai said with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

Ten minutes later Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Kurenai were back at the place where the test began and were waiting for Anko to turn up.

"… Hey Sensei…" Tenten broke the silence, "… I don't get it… it was just luck that Naruto was able to get those tags from you and Anko-Sensei, how could three Genin fresh out of the academy hope to stand against a Jounin, let alone two… even though we passed, this test was completely unfair" Tenten said with her arms crossed.

"Heh… actually, you passed the test before you even found us…" Kurenai said with a smirk.

"… Huh?" Tenten said in confusion. Hinata was also pretty confused, but Naruto was suppressing a smirk, as if he knew what Kurenai was going to say.

"I believe a ninja is required to place the lives of their teammates above everything else, under normal circumstances there was no way you could have gotten the tags from me or Anko… you passed this test the very moment Naruto gave his tags and you offered to help him get the set from us so he would pass" Kurenai explained.

"So… we went through all of that for nothing…" Tenten asked with comical tears filling her eyes

Another five minutes later Anko still hadn't turned up, Kurenai was trying to figure something out.

"Naruto, how did you do it?" Kurenai asked.

"… I'm gonna need a little more to go on Kurenai-chan" Naruto said as he laid back against the base of a tree with his arm behind his head.

"The gun… you fired six shots and didn't reload once, but you were still able to keep shooting… how?" Kurenai asked in honest confusion.

Naruto smiled and reached into his jacket, he pulled out the revolver and flicked it to the side and the bullet chamber shifted to the loading position, Naruto held the gun upwards and six bullets fell out of their chambers and landed softly on the grass.

"Take a look" Naruto said and tossed the gun to Kurenai

Kurenai caught the gun and faltered slightly, she wasn't expecting it to be quite so heavy, she twisted it in her hands looking for anything strange, she noticed some kanji markings on the hand grip saying '**Royal Flush'**, Kurenai figured it was the name of the weapon, she continued looking the gun over and almost gave up until she noticed something in the chambers where the bullet should be. Kurenai held the gun up to the sky and let the sunlight shine through the chambers and looking inside she noticed something, small black kanji seals etched on the inside of the chambers. Kurenai grinned.

"… Those are summoning seals aren't they?" Kurenai asked with a grin and tossed the gun back to Naruto.

"Yep… I learned quite a bit about summoning seals a while ago and had a few ideas, I etched the summoning seals on the inside of the chambers and sealed hundreds of bullets into each one, after I fire a shot I channel a little chakra into the gun and new bullet is summoned to take it's place" Naruto explained as he slipped the bullets back into the gun and flicked it to the side, the chamber cylinder set back into the gun and Naruto holstered it.

A few minutes later Kurenai was starting to get worried.

"Naruto, are you sure you didn't hurt Anko?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto had to suppress a smirk.

"Hurt? No… but remember what I said earlier about overcoming weaknesses?" Naruto asked

Kurenai nodded.

"Well… Anko has a weakness that she hasn't overcome… and I used it against her…"

Kurenai was about to ask something else when suddenly the bushes in the nearby treeline rustled, Kurenai looked at the bush and a moment later a disheveled Anko stumbled out of the trees, her hair was a mess and she had a look of rage on her face, she quickly noticed Naruto sitting at the tree and pointed at him.

"YOU… LITTLE, RAT, BASTARD!!" Anko screamed and stared to walk towards him.

Naruto saw her coming and quickly stood up and ran behind the tree with a nervous look.

"A-Anko-chan, can't we talk about this?" Naruto asked nervously from behind the tree.

"I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!! NOBODY DOES THAT TO ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" Anko said through clenched teeth as she followed Naruto around the tree.

Naruto continued running around the tree to keep away from the enraged woman.

"Oh come on Anko-chan, you've gotta admit it was a good tactic" Naruto said whilst she continued to inch around the tree to make sure Anko was on the exact opposite side.

'_What the hell did Naruto do to her?' _Kurenai wondered

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT, THEN I'M GONNA FEED YOU TO ONE OF MY SNAKES!!" Anko shouted one last time before she jumped around the tree and bounded at Naruto to tackle him, unfortunately for her she passed right through him and landed face first on the ground.

'_Damn it, a Bunshin!!' _Anko thought. The creation of the Bunshin did make Kurenai remember something about the Genin exam.

The real Naruto however was hiding behind Hinata with his hand on her shoulder. Hinata blushed at the contact but stayed still.

After a few minutes Kurenai managed to calm Anko down.

"Ok… team 8, meet here tomorrow morning at 9 for our first mission… Naruto, I'd like to speak to you for a moment" Kurenai said, Naruto nodded.

Tenten waved goodbye and started to walk home.

"I'll meet you at home in a bit…" Kurenai said to Hinata, Hinata gave a quick bow before walking towards home.

"I'll come over later Kurenai… I need to do something first…" Anko said before turning around and stalking away mumbling something about 'Cold showers'

After they were alone Kurenai turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I read about your test results for the Genin exam, you failed to create even one passable Bunshin during the exam, but today you've used it perfectly twice… care to explain?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head.

"You eh… you noticed that huh?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai looked at him sternly.

"Ok, ok… I held back so I'd be the dead last" Naruto admitted.

"… I don't get it, what was the point?" Kurenai asked.

"… Kurenai, I don't meet many people that I can get along with, but Tenten is one person that I can get along with…" Naruto said cryptically.

Kurenai was confused for a moment but it quickly came to her, when reading through Tenten's file she noticed that Tenten was the rookie of the year… and the dead last was always placed on the same team as the rookie of the year.

"You flunked the Bunshin on purpose so you'd be placed on the same team with Tenten" Kurenai realized.

"Guilty" Naruto said with a shrug

'_You're just full of surprises Naruto'_

"Whatever… anyway, meet us here at 9 tomorrow" Kurenai said before turning and walking in the same direction as Hinata went.

"Yeah sure, I'll just… go back to my tree" Naruto said the last part quietly so Kurenai wouldn't hear him.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

**Later that Night, Kurenai's house.**

Hinata had gone to bed early, Kurenai and Anko were both sat in the living room at a small table on the ground with Sake bottles.

"Well, it looks like we've got a pretty interesting team huh?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah… now we just need to see if they make it through the D-rank missions with their sanity intact" Anko said as she raised the Sake cup to her lips.

"Well, to get out of the D-rank missions they could just do what you did" Kurenai said with a smile.

Anko thought about it for a moment before shaking her head

"Nah… I can't really see Hinata threatening to castrate the Hokage… Tenten maybe but not Hinata" Anko said honestly

There was a moment of silence between the two as Anko raised the sake cup to her lips again.

"… So, what did Naruto do to you?" Kurenai asked.

Anko suddenly choked on the Sake in her mouth at the bluntness of Kurenai's question.

"N-N-Nothing…" Anko said not so convincingly.

"Anko… Naruto managed to get both of your tags in less than 15 minutes into the test, then you turn up in a total mess trying to beat the shit out of Naruto… so, what did he do?" Kurenai asked again.

Anko's face had turned a shade of red as she looked down and started mumbling.

"… He… fucking… (mumble)… me…" Anko mumbled

Kurenai listened carefully.

"I'm sorry can you say that again? He did what?" Kurenai asked as she lifed her own sake cup to her mouth

Anko swallowed, took a deep breath and…

"I said… he… he fucking seduced me!" Anko said through clench teeth and a burning red face.

This time it was Kurenai's turn to choke on her Sake.

"Cough-Cough… He did what!!" Kurenai almost screamed but managed to keep it down so she wouldn't wake up Hinata.

"I.. I'm not even sure how it happened…" Anko said, "… one moment I had a Kunai at his throat and the next… he'd pushed me up against a tree and started kissing me… at first I was pissed and then for some reason I started kissing back… then his hand traveled a little lower and…" Anko blushed when she realized she was telling Kurenai a little too much. Kurenai was looking at Anko with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"A-Anyway… the next thing I know, he's gone and so are the tags" Anko cut the story short

After a moment Anko noticed that Kurenai was grinning at her knowingly.

"What?" Anko asked wondering what Kurenai found so funny

"Anko… are you pissed at Naruto because he did that? Or because he stopped?" Kurenai asked with a grin.

Anko's face looked like it was about to explode as she spoke.

"I… I… honestly…" Anko spoke in an embarrassed tone "… honestly… after I left the training area today, I had to go home for a cold shower and to change my underwear… even now I'm resisting the urge to track that little bastard down at his home… and if I found him I don't know whether I'd kill him or jump his bones" Anko admitted.

Kurenai shook her head in disbelief, never had Anko been beaten at her own game.

"Well… good luck finding him, his home was burned down a few years ago and I…" Kurenai stopped mid-sentence as several things clicked into place in her mind. Naruto's sneezing yesterday… last night it was raining heavily and Naruto turned up this-morning soaking wet.

"Oh god…" Kurenai said as she slapped her own forehead for her own shortsightedness.

"What?" Anko asked wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto's apartment was burned down a few years back… yesterday he couldn't stop sneezing and this-morning he was soaking wet when he arrived at the training ground" Kurenai explained

Anko thought about it for a moment before she caught on.

"Last night it was raining pretty hard" Anko said.

"Yeah… Naruto doesn't have anywhere to stay… he's been living outside" Kurenai deduced "… so much for being able to look underneath the underneath" Kurenai said as she stood up and grabbed her coat from a hook near the door.

"Kurenai? Where are you going?" Anko asked.

"I'm going to find Naruto… I'm not about to leave him living on the streets, he's staying here if I have to knock him out a drag him here" Kurenai said as she fastened her coat.

"Ok then.. I'd better get heading home" Anko said and shakily stood up and stumbled a few steps.

"You can stay if you want to, I shouldn't be too long…" Kurenai offered.

"Nah… I've been drinking… so I really can't trust myself around him when he gets here" Anko said honestly.

"Ok then… I'll see you tomorrow at the training ground with the rest of the…"

**-THUD!!-**

Kurenai turned around slowly to see what had made the thudding sound only to see Anko flat on her back unconscious and snoring loudly. Kurenai sweat-dropped.

"… Or you can fall into a drunken coma until morning… that's good too" Kurenai deadpanned as she walked from the room.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Kurenai had been looking for Naruto for the better part of two hours but still she had found no sign of him

"Gah… where the hell is he?…" Kurenai wondered aloud as she leaned back against a tree.

"Zzzzz"

'_I checked the Hokage tower… the Hokage monument…' _Kurenai counted off the placed she has looked in her head.

"Zzzzz"

'… _I checked the ruins of his old apartment building… I checked the…' _Kurenai stopped when she finally noticed the snoring above her.

"Zzzzz"

"You've got to be kidding…" Kurenai said as she looked up into the tree above her and couldn't believe her luck, there he was, resting in the crook of one of the branches covered by his coat but still visibly shivering.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted up to him.

"Zzzz" Naruto continued snoring ignorantly

"NARUTO!!" Kurenai shouted much louder.

"Bacon!!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly bolted awake and tried to punch something in front of him that wasn't there and in his half asleep stupor and fell out of the tree.

"WAA!!" Naruto shouted just before he hit the ground.

Kurenai managed to jump out of the way just before Naruto landed on her.

"Oww" Naruto moaned as he clumsily got back to his feet and looked up to see who had woken him up.

"Kurenai-chan? … What're you doing in my tree?" Naruto asked, he was obviously still half asleep.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you're living in a tree?" Kurenai asked sternly with her arms crossed

"… something like that doesn't really come up in normal conversation" Naruto said with a shrug "Besides, because of the cold weather I have been looking for a nice cave or something to live in so I… I… ah… ah… AH-CHOO!!" Naruto let out a powerful sneeze.

"Ok that's it… you're coming with me…" Kurenai said as she grabbed Naruto by his collar and prepared to drag him off.

"W-W-What?" Naruto asked, not quite understanding what was happening.

"Naruto, I'm not about to let you sleep out here in the cold, I have plenty of room at my place…" Kurenai said without loosening her grip.

"… you're not gonna let this go are you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope…" Kurenai answered simply

"-Sigh-… ok, just give me a second…" Naruto said and slipped out of Kurenai's grip, he walked back to his tree and gave it a hard kick. The tree shook and a moment later something fell out, it was a Katana in a blue scabbard, Naruto caught the weapon and slipped it into his belt.

"Ok, I'm good" Naruto said as he turned around and followed Kurenai.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kurenai lead Naruto through the main village towards her house, as they walked through the main road Kurenai noticed several of the villagers shooting Naruto dirty looks. As she watched them she felt a suddenly guilt settle on her.

'_I can't believe I used to be just like them'_

A few minutes later they arrived at the house, Kurenai guided Naruto inside and towards a room, as they walked through the house Naruto spotted Anko still unconscious on the floor of the living room. A moment later Kurenai stopped at the door next to the living room and opened it, it was a small room with a bed, closet, and a small table next to the bed.

"It's not much, but it's better than a tree or cave" Kurenai joked.

"Thanks Kurenai-chan… I really appreciate it" Naruto thanked her and walked into the room.

"I'll see you in the morning Naruto…" Kurenai said with a smile and closed the door.

Naruto carefully slipped off his coat and draped it over the edge of the bed leaving him in his black long-sleeved shirt covered by a red vest. He slipped Yamato out of his belt and leaned it next to the bed-side table. Finally he laid down on the bed with his arm behind his head and quickly fell asleep in the comfort, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

The next morning Kurenai was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a fresh cup of tea, a few minutes later she was joined by Anko who had woken up on the sofa a few minutes before.

"Mornin'" Anko greeted as she sat down and poured herself a cup.

"So, how're you feeling?" Kurenai asked her long time friend.

"I'm fine, after all these years I've built up an immunity to hangovers" Anko said with a grin.

A moment later the door to the kitchen opened to reveal a sleepy Hinata with disheveled hair and dressed in white pajamas.

"G-Good morning Kurenai-s-sensei, Anko-sensei" Hinata said with a smile and a bow, afterwards Hinata stepped forward, took a seat across from her two senseis with her back to he door and pored herself a cup of tea.

A moment later the door to the kitchen opened to reveal a fully rested Naruto dressed in a pair of black pants with his forehead protector hooked around his waist as a makeshift belt, he also wore a long sleeve black muscle shirt and his ever present metal case covering his right arm and hand.

Anko saw him and faltered for a moment as her eyes wandered over his toned chest through his shirt.

'… _NO, bad Anko, bad Anko!!…' _Anko thought to herself as she forced herself to look away.

Naruto took a seat next to Hinata who still hadn't noticed him.

"Good morning" Naruto greeted them with a smile.

Hinata had been in the process of taking a sip of her tea when Naruto had spoken up.

"COUGH-SPUTTER!!" Hinata chocked on her tea. Kurenai and Anko both smirked.

'… _Oh god… Naruto-kun, he's here! Did he sleep here? When did he get here? Oh god my hair is a complete mess! Oh god I'm in my pajamas! OH GOD I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDERNEATH!!' _Hinata screamed in her mind.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto poured himself a cup of tea…

"Eeep!" Hinata squeaked as she stood up and shot out of the room with speed only a ninja can muster.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

The next week passed pretty quickly, after meeting up that morning team eight started with the bane of a ninja's existence, D-rank missions… picking weeds, capturing the escaped cat Tora, cleaning up the river, capturing the escaped cat Tora, carrying groceries, cleaning the Hokage monument… capturing that damn cat.

At the moment the team was on the outskirts of one of the training areas on their newest mission. Naruto stood with his back against a tree, he tapped his radio in his ear and spoke.

"Ladies, I swear to god, the first chance I get I'm gonna blast that cat into oblivion" Naruto said.

"_Bzzz… not if I find it first…" _Anko's voice spoke over the radio.

"_Bzzz… hey, I spotted it, 30 meters North-East" _Tenten's voice followed

"_Ok… GO!!" _Kurenai's voice ordered and everyone moved.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Fifteen minutes later team eight were standing in the mission assignment room standing across from the Hokage, Iruka and a heavy-set woman crushing the cat Tora in a hug. Each of the members of team eight had their own injuries inflicted by the cat. The cat had been captured after Anko defeated it in what can only be described as a very one sided fist fight.

"Poor thing… no wonder it keeps running away" Kurenai whispered as she watched the cat scrambling to get away.

Suddenly the cat managed to slip out of the woman's grip and ran for the door.

"NO!" Hinata shouted uncharacteristically.

"STOP IT!" Tenten shouted

"CAPTURE IT!" Kurenai shouted

"KILL IT!" Anko screamed.

"I'm on it!!" Naruto shouted as he drew his gun from his coat and pointed it at the cat.

"NARUTO NO!!" everyone in the room screamed.

­**-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-BOOM!!-BOOM!!**

Six shots boomed form Naruto's gun, nobody dared to look… except Anko who watched with a gleeful smile on her face.

Everyone finaly got the nerve to look, the cat Tora had it's back flat against the wall and was surrounded by six holes in the wall around it.

Naruto holstered his gun and pointed towards the woman while looking a the cat. The cat understood and quickly jumped back into the woman's arms.

"W-Wow… perfect aim" Hinata complimented Naruto at the holes in the wall. Hinata had gotten a little more confident speaking around Naruto, him sleeping in the room next to hers might have helped.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said in confusion as he looked at the holes. "…I missed" Naruto said as if he was disappointed at himself.

Hinata's eyes widened at what he meant. Anko just smirked. The woman quickly left the room cradling the cat in her arms.

"Ok… now that that's over…" The Hokage broke the silence "I have some new missions for you… you can help pick potatoes, you can clean out the Inuzuka's kennels or you can…"

"No, No NO, NO, HELL NO!!" Naruto shouted.

"I am so sick of these chores, this is stuff that normal people can do, this is slave labor that you've labeled as missions" Naruto ranted.

"Naruto show some respect!! And these missions are not slave labor!" Iruka shouted back at Naruto.

"Iruka, have you seen how much we get paid for these missions? In my… other line of work… I can make twenty times more money then that for just one mission" Naruto argued.

"Twenty time? Really?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah… how do you think I paid for all those Pizza's and Pepsi?" Naruto asked. "Anyway come on old man, give us something real to do!" Naruto said sternly.

The Hokage shook his head and let out a loud sigh.

"… very well, I have a C-Rank mission here you can do, a bridge builder needs protection as he travels home to the land of waves and completes building a bridge" the Hokage said as he tossed the scroll to Kurenai.

"We accept old man!!" Anko screamed before anybody else had a chance to object. The D-rank missions were taking a toll on her sanity.

"Good… Mr Tazuna, you can come in now" the Hokage shouted towards a door.

A moment later the door opened to reveal on old man with a bottle in his hand.

"It's about time… I've been waiting for hours…" the old man moaned before he turned his sights on team eight. His gaze linger on Anko and Kurenai for a moment too long before he turned to look at Tenten, Hinata and finally Naruto. When he finished looking he scoffed in annoyance.

"Great… two strippers, a tomboy, a blind girl and a cripple… I'd be safer traveling with a group of bandits…" Tazuna grunted as he raised his bottle to his lips by holding the neck of the bottle and started chugging it back

**-BOOM!!-**

The bottle suddenly shattered causing the drink to splatter on Tazuna's face, leaving him holding only the neck of the bottle… everyone in the room looked at Naruto and saw him holding his gun with a smoking barrel aimed at Tazuna.

"I assume when you say 'Cripple' you're referring to my arm? Let me tell you this ya old fart, you'll be surprised what I can do with only one arm, Hinata is **not** blind, Tenten can dress however the hell she pleases and if you make an inappropriate comment about either of my Senseis again the next bullet will go right between your eyes… only I'm allowed to do that, Savvy?" Naruto said with a grin

Tazuna looked a little worried, he slowly turned to the Hokage with a nervous grin and said.

"… They'll do…"

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

Team eight was to leave in the morning, since the mission was to guard Tazuna until he finished the bridge they could be gone for several weeks.

In the middle of the night Hinata woke up with a familiar feeling, she carefully and sleepily slipped out of bed and snuck across the room so as not to wake up Kurenai or Naruto. She opened the door and carefully slipped across the hall to the bathroom.

After finishing her business she snuck back across the hall and into her room, she quickly made her way to her bed and slipped under the covers, she laid her head on the soft pillow and snuggled close to Naru-teddy and quickly fell asleep… without noticing that somehow the teddy had grown to 20 times it's normal size.

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC**_

The next morning Hinata slowly opened her eyes as sunlight poured through the bedroom window.

'… _I thought I closed my curtains' _Hinata thought as she slowly roused from her sleep. As she did she noticed that her pillow was harder than usual, but at the same time pleasantly warm.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she froze as she found herself looking at the sleeping face of her secret crush, her pillow was actually Naruto's shoulder, what she thought had been Naru-teddy she was hugging was actually the chest of the real thing.

'…_N-N-Naruto-k-kun?… wh-what is N-Naruto-kun doing i-in my room? In m-my b-bed?' _Hinata wondered as her face turned a deep shade of red.

Hinata took a quick look around and her eyes widened in realization.

'… _t-this isn't my room…he's n-not in my b-bed… I'm in h-his!!' _Hinata's face looked like it was about to explode and she felt a little dizzy.

'_N-NO… I mustn't faint, not now' _Hinata said and shook it off.

Hinata VERY carefully slipped away from Naruto and out of the bed, she carefully snuck backwards towards the door as quietly as possible. She carefully slid the door open and slipped out before sliding the door shut. Hinata smiled in victory, she turned around to go back to he room but froze when she came face to face with Kurenai immediately after turning. There was no doubt that she had seen Hinata sneaking out of Naruto's room.

"Eeep" Hinata squeaked.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Kurenai just stared at Hinata and at Naruto's door.

"… you know what…" Kurenai broke the silence, "… I don't wanna know" with that said Kurenai walked past Hinata and towards the kitchen.

It was too much for Hinata… she promptly fainted

**-THUD-**

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC **_

A few hours later everyone met up at the front gates, Hinata was curiously quiet and refused to look Naruto in the face. Anko noticed this and shot Kurenai a questioning glance. Kurenai smirked back a mouthed the word 'Later'.

"Ok then, is everyone prepared for a long term mission?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto, Tenten and Hinata answered only with a quick nod.

"Ok then… let's go" Kurenai said as she spun around and stepped over the threshold of the village, she was quickly followed the Anko, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata. With Tazuna in the rear.

As they walked away from the village Naruto wondered about where they were heading.

'_Hmm… the land of waves… I've never been there before… should be interesting…'_

**To Be Continued…**

_**DMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMCDMC **_

_**Ok, i hope you enjoyed the new chapter enough to leave me a review. BTW, Naruto will most likely end up with multiple girls.**_

_**Coming soon... Mission Seven : The Second Sword**_


	7. Mission 7 Demon of the Mist

**Devil May Cry : The Swords of Sparda**

**Mission Seven - Demon of the Mist**

For the first hour of the journey the team spent mostly in silence, Tenten was busy polishing her Kunai, Tazuna was keeping quiet, probably out of fear of being shot by Naruto. Naruto was walking along quietly but at the same time ready to shoot Tazuna if he made another inappropriate comment about his team. Hinata was quiet too but for a completely different reason, her lower face was mostly buried in her jacket as she tried to hide her huge blush. Kurenai and Anko however were busily chatting ahead of the team, Kurenai seemed to say something that made Anko smile evilly at Hinata.

Anko slowed down a bit to walk side by side with the still silent Hinata.

"So… you spent the night in Naruto's room huh?" Anko said with an evil grin.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked as she sunk lower into her jacket.

Just as Naruto started to listen to whatever the girls were talking about he noticed something off about the road, he quickly looked it over and spotted a puddle in the road up ahead.

'_Hmm… it hasn't rained in a week, and I should know, I slept in it…' _Naruto thought to himself as he quickened his pace to catch up with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said to get his team mate's attention

"Eeep!" Hinata squeaked again, Anko had only just stopped teasing her about her sleeping arrangements the night before.

"Y-Y-Yes Naruto-k-k-kun?" Hinata managed to ask.

"You see that puddle up ahead? Can you use your eyes to check it out?" Naruto asked.

"H-H-Hai" Hinata answered quickly before placing her hands in the unique seal for her family's technique.

"**Byakugan!**" the technique activated, veins bulged around Hinata's eyes and her eyes became more defined. Her eyes widened when she looked at the puddle, it was laced with Chakra and in the ground underneath it were two people.

"N-N-Naruto-kun… t-there's…" Hinata stuttered

"I know… just keep moving and don't say anything" Naruto said quickly

Everyone continued walking onwards until they passed the puddle at that point Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, hold up a sec…" Naruto said as he turned around and slowly walked back to the puddle.

"Naruto, what're you doing?" Tenten asked

"Gotta take a leak… this'll do" Naruto said as he looked at the puddle.

As Naruto positioned himself above the puddle Kurenai finally noticed the chakra flowing through the puddle.

'_How the hell did I miss that?!! Some Genjutsu expert I am!' _Kurenai quickly thought to herself

"Naruto don't…" before Kurenai could finish, it happened.

**ZZZZzzzzpppp**

Suddenly the puddle exploded and two figures jumped out in opposite directions.

"Oh god no!!!" both figures screamed as Naruto finished unzipping.

They both landed away from the team, Kurenai and Anko quickly sized them up, they were each dressed in black cloaks, they each had a massive metal gauntlet on their arm with a bladed chain linking them together, finally they each wore a forehead protector from the Village hidden in the mist with a slash across the symbols.

"Hey, I know you two…" Anko realised. "… I've seen you in a Bingo book, Gouzu and Meizu, missing Chuunin from the Mist village"

"So you know us, we're honoured…" Gouzu said sarcastically

"… you others can go, we just want the old man" Meizu finished

Kurenai was about to say something but was cut of by Naruto

"I don't think so…" Naruto said and took a step forward "Hinata, Tenten, guard the old man, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-chan… I'll take care of this, I've been hoping for a chance to relieve some stress, I haven't kicked anyone's ass for a week" Naruto said smugly while settling into a stance.

"You fool, you had your chance, now you'll find out why the Mist village calls us the Demon Brothers!!!" Gouzu shouted, a moment later both the brothers shot towards Naruto, hoping to ensnare him in their chain.

"NARUTO!" Kurenai screamed.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing, Naruto was still standing still, the Demon Brothers standing either side of him with their end of the chains. Naruto had caught the chain in one hand and not even a drop of blood was flowing from his hand. Naruto's head was slightly bowed allowing his hair to cover his eyes.

"Demons eh?… That's a joke…" Naruto said as he raised his head to glare at them, he also tightened his grip on the chain around his hand.

"Let me show you what a real demon can do!!!" Naruto shouted, he took a step back and pulled the chain with extraordinary strength, both the demon brothers were pulled along with the chain and were flying through the air.

"WAAAAAAA!!!" the Brothers screamed

Naruto swung his arm around and kept twisting while pulling the chain, after a moment Naruto was spinning the Demon Brothers around and around with their own chain, the rest of team Eight stood awestruck at Naruto's display.

Meizu managed to stop screaming long enough to reach up to his glove with his free hand and hit the release switch, the chain separated from his gauntlet and he fell to the ground hard and rolled a few times before coming to a stop.

Gouzu on the other hand was not as lucky, before he could hit his own switch he was slammed into a tree by the force of Naruto's swing. Gouzu was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Naruto dropped the limp chain and turned back to her team who were still gawking.

"What?… I told you didn't I? You won't believe the things I can with one hand" Naruto said with a grin.

Meizu slowly raised his head as he tried to shake off the pain.

'_H-How the hell is this kid so strong?…' _Meizu thought as the kid turned back to his team. That's when Meizu saw the target, the old man right ahead of him, the only thing standing between the target and his claw was a pale eyed girl.

'_Perfect…' _Meizu thought with a smile, with swiftness only a ninja can muster Meizu was back on his feet and rushing towards the target.

Kurenai was the first one to notice him.

"HINATA!" Kurenai screamed to warn her surrogate daughter.

Meizu quickly reared his gauntlet back as he reached Hinata.

**-CLASH!!!-**

Instead of the sound of Metal tearing through flesh came the sound of metal on metal. Meizu looked down to see the same kid who had manhandled him a few moments ago blocking his gauntlet with the metal cast covering his right arm.

"You just can't take a hint can you?" Naruto said through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep his casted arm up. Meizu saw that he was struggling and pushed down harder.

"Gah…" Naruto quietly grunted as pressure was added to his arm.

Kurenai saw Naruto struggling and realised what was wrong.

'_Him arm… it still hurts him…'_ Kurenai thought with a pang of guilt.

Kurenai was about to move to help him when Meizu spoke.

"You fool, this gauntlet is covered in poison, you're already dead…" Meizu said with a grin under his mask as he looked at Naruto's cast. Naruto looked where Meizu's gauntlet was pushing against his cast and his eyes widened. There was a crack where one of the gauntlets fingers were.

'_SHIT… he breached it, I have to finish this before the crack gets bigger!!!'_

"So… you called yourself a demon right?" Naruto asked as he reached into his coat with his free hand. "Do you know what I do to demons?" Naruto asked.

Meizu prepared himself for whatever Naruto may pull out of his coat.

"What?" Meizu asked with a sneer.

Naruto pulled his hand back out of his coat along with his Revolver, the Royal Flush, Naruto slammed the revolver down on top of Meizu's gauntlet and angled it at his head.

"I destroy them" Naruto growled.

**-BANG!!!-**

Meizu was prepared for a more traditional weapon, a Kunai or Shuriken. He was in no way prepared for the kind of weapon the young Leaf ninja was using.

Meizu's head snapped back as the bullet hit him square between the eyes, he stood there with a shocked look in his eyes for a moment before he keeled over backwards.

Everyone was a little shocked, the members of team 8 had seen Naruto use the Royal flush several times before, but this was different… Naruto had only just become a ninja yet he was able to kill so easily, the only one not too surprised was Hinata, she knew what it was like, just over a week ago she herself had killed an academy teacher that she had known for years.

Naruto holstered his gun and lowered his casted arm, he looked where the crack was and quickly reached into one of the pockets on his coat, he pulled out a roll of bandages and quickly started to wrap it around the cast to cover the crack.

Anko and Tenten moved to secure the still unconscious Gouzu whilst Kurenai moved to make sure Naruto, Tenten and the old drunk were ok.

"Hinata, Naruto, are you ok?" Kurenai asked with worry.

"H-Hai, Kurenai-sensei…" Hinata sputtered, she hadn't spoken since the attack started.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said as he finished tightening the bandage around his cast covering the crack.

"Ok…" Kurenai said and turned to walk towards Tazuna.

"We need to talk" Kurenai said to Tazuna sternly.

"HEY NARUTO!" Naruto turned to see who had shouted him, he saw Anko standing next to Tenten who was finishing tying Gouzu to a tree. "YOUR FLY'S UNDONE!" Anko shouted to him with a smile.

Naruto looked down and cursed silently, he quickly zipped himself up. Meanwhile behind him Hinata was blushing due to the situation.

Kurenai meanwhile was talking to Tazuna to the side.

"The main reason I didn't help Naruto fight was because I wanted to see who they were after… they were after you Tazuna, so, what's going on?"

"Umm… I uh… I don't know what you're…"

**-Cl-Click-**

Tazuna slowly turned his head to see Naruto standing across from his holding his gun up at him.

"… sigh… ok…"

Over the next ten minutes Tazuna explained everything, how his Country had been taken over by the businessman Gatou and how his bridge would connect Wave to the mainland allowing trade, allowing Wave to break free of Gatou's rule. He also explained how Wave was so poor that they couldn't afford an B or A rank mission, thus he lied to Konoha about the true dangers of the mission.

"Well, what do you think? We'll leave it up to a vote, who wants to continue the mission?" Kurenai asked the group.

Anko stood up with a pissed off look on her face.

"Hell no, I hate it when people screw around with me… at least when it's not in the good way… I'm going home…" Anko said and turned around to walk back to Konoha.

Tenten and Hinata looked a little disappointed, they personally wanted to continue the mission, to help Tazuna and his country, even if Hinata still wasn't sure about her own abilities. Tenten quickly started to follow Anko.

Kurenai sighed and was about to follow when Naruto spoke up.

"You know what, yeah, let's go back to Konoha, after all why would we want to risk fighting potentially powerful opponents when we could just go back to Konoha and accept a few D-Rank missions, maybe picking weeds, babysitting, or maybe Tora the cat has escaped again…" Naruto said with a sly grin.

Anko immediately turned around and started to walk the other way, as she passed Tenten and Hinata, Anko grabbed them both by the collars and dragged them backwards in the opposite direction.

"I've thought it over and come to a decision, I can't just leave an old fart like you alone, you'll get killed, come on team, we have a country to save!!!" Anko shouted overenthusiastically.

Kurenai turned to Naruto to see him smirking.

"Am I good or am I good?" Naruto asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Kurenai held up her hand to stop the team.

"Ok, we'll rest here for the night, we'll reach Wave tomorrow and you'll need to be rested" Kurenai explained.

Everyone nodded and started to set up a camp.

After a few minutes Kurenai saw Hinata franticly searching through her belongings, she threw everything out of her bag, her weapons, her food, her cloths, her… unmentionables…

Kurenai watching in confusion, what could Hinata have misplaced that was sp important, then she noticed Anko was sniggering to herself.

"Anko… what did you do?" Kurenai asked knowingly

Anko grinned and pointed.

Kurenai turned and looked where Anko was pointing and her eyes widened, there, laying on Naruto's bag was Hinata's dark secret… Naru-teddy.

Hinata stood up in a panic and activated her bloodline.

"**Byakugan"** Hinata's eyes widened when she saw where it was, it was on top of Naruto's bag, and Naruto had just turned around to see it.

Naruto was about to pick up the strange familiar teddy on her bag when suddenly something shot past him so fast he couldn't make out what it was, when he looked again, the teddy bear was gone.

Several meters away, Hinata was hiding behind a tree breathing heavily and hugging the teddy tightly to her chest.

"Holy crap, did you see that?" Anko asked Kurenai in disbelief

"Yeah, I've never seen Hinata move that fast… Anko you really need to stop that, Hinata has a hard enough time staying conscious around Naruto as it is…" Kurenai scolded Anko.

"That didn't seem to be a problem last night…" Anko said with a grin, "… besides, she was so focused on the bear that she hasn't noticed what else I took"

"… Anko… what else did you take?" Kurenai asked warily.

Anko grinned sadistically.

A mile back down the road Hinata's sleeping bag was sitting at the bottom of a river.

"Gee I wonder who'll be kind enough to share their sleeping bag with her, Mwahahahahaha!!!" Anko laughed like an evil genius making everyone around look at her oddly.

"… What you all looking at?!! See something you like?!!" Anko shouted with a half grin.

At this point Hinata realised her sleeping bag was missing, this time her sweep of the area with her Byakugan turned up no results.

"… and now we wait" Anko said with a grin, unfortunately her grin disappeared when she saw Kurenai give Hinata a rolled up sleeping bag which the young Hyuuga accepted with a smile and a bow.

Kurenai approached Anko who had an upset look on her face.

"Awwwww, Kurenai, why'd you have to give her your sleeping bag… I wanted to see some drama… besides, the sooner Hinata and Naruto get busy, the sooner you get grandkids" Anko said playfully.

"First of all, I am too young to be a grandmother, second of all Hinata is too young to be a mother, third of all I didn't give her my sleeping bag… I gave her yours" Kurenai revealed with a smile.

"… WHAT?!!… Oh well, I guess I'll just have to bunk with Naruto myself" Anko was about to walk to Naruto when Kurenai grabbed her.

After several arguments the sleeping arrangements were finished, in about an hour everyone was asleep, Anko ended up stealing Naruto's sleeping bag while Naruto opted to lay down on top of his coat and look at the stars.

Hinata and Tenten slept next to each other, Anko and Naruto slept next to each other and Tazuna slept between the two groups. Kurenai meanwhile was on watch.

While on watch Kurenai thought back to today's fight, how Naruto immediately ran into the fight with the demon brothers. Kurenai turned around and saw Naruto still awake looking up at the stars. She walked from her post and kneeled down next to him.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" Kurenai asked

"Sure Kurenai-sensei, what's up?" Naruto asked

"Naruto, about what happened today… you do know that we're a team now… you don't have to fight alone anymore, we're here to help you…" Kurenai said.

Naruto was about to speak but was interrupted when Anko spoke in her sleep.

"Mmm… get the rabbit, get the rabbit…" Anko muttered.

Kurenai looked at her friend in disbelief.

"What the hell was that?" Kurenai asked nobody in particular.

"I think she's dreaming, she's been doing that for the last few minutes, I think she's chasing a rabbit" Naruto explained.

"Anyway Kurenai-sensei, I know we're a team, but in some situations I am far more qualified to handle situations that you and the rest of the team can't" Naruto said

Kurenai was about to say something but was interrupted by another outburst from the dreaming Anko.

"Mmm, down the rabbit hole, come back Mr. Rabbit" Anko slurred

Kurenai grunted when she attempted to hold back a laugh.

After regaining their composure they continued talking.

"Naruto… just remember that we're here to help you, you don't need to fight alone, just remember that, ok?" Kurenai said with a kind smile

"Ok Kurenai-sensei, thank you" Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai was about to go back to her post when once again Anko had another outburst.

"Mmm, eeeeh!!!" it almost sounded like a happy squeak followed by very girly giggling, it actually sounded a bit cute.

"Ok, what now?" Kurenai asked.

"If I had to guess…" said Naruto "… I'd say she caught the rabbit"

Kurenai stifled another laugh before muttering to herself.

"I am going to hold this over her head for so long that I doubt she'll ever be able to see the sun again"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning team 8 were on the move again, they travel a few miles until they reached a large lake, a friend of Tazuna was able to ferry them across.

They were about 30 minutes away from Tazuna's home before any other incidents.

Ever since Tazuna's friend dropped them off Naruto had felt on edge, he felt as if somebody was constantly watching them, he also felt some sort of demonic presence.

As they walked along the side of the lake Naruto suddenly felt something watching thme from behind a bush.

Naruto quickly twisted around whilst reaching into his coat and pulling out royal flush.

"Gotcha!!!" Naruto shouted

**-BANG!!!-**

The end of Royal flush exploded as a bullet ripped from the barrel and shot into the bushes.

Naruto let the gun hang at his side as he and the startled team 8 approached the bushes, they all sweat dropped when they saw what was there, a white rabbit shaking with it's back pinned against a tree with a smoking bullet hole just above it's head.

"Naruto! How could you?!" Tenten asked as she ran to the rabbit and picked it up to make sure it wasn't hurt. Hinata also joined her.

"Hey Anko, you wanna hold the rabbit?" Naruto asked with a grin.

For some reason Anko started blushing.

"N-N-No. why would I want to hold that stupid thing!!!" Anko almost yelled.

Naruto grinned slyly at her before he realised something.

'… _That rabbit… it should have lost it's winter coat by now… why hasn't it?… Shit, it was raised indoors to be used for a replacement jutsu…' _Naruto realised as he started to look around.

Kurenai also seemed to have noticed it as she too was looking around for any form of an attack.

Suddenly something shifted about 50 meters away from them, that was quickly followed by a whirling sound filling the air.

Naruto's eyes widened when the whirling got closer. He spun on his heel to face the rest of his team.

"GET DOWN!!!"

Both Anko and Kurenai acted immediately, Anko grabbed Tazuna and pulled him to the ground whilst Kurenai grabbed both Tenten and Hinata by the scruffs of their tops and pulled them to the ground.

Naruto saw it coming, he quickly leaned backwards while keeping his feet flat out the ground thanks to some chakra, he leaned back just far enough for a huge sword to go flying past his face, as it passed by him time seemed to slow down, Naruto's eyes caught site of some small markings on the sword that made Naruto's eyes widen.

'_That's one of the swords!!!' _Naruto screamed in his mind.

Time sped back up, the swords lodged into the side of a tree and a moment later somebody appeared standing on the handle, he had spiky dark hair held up by a lopsided forehead protector from the hidden mist village with a slash through it. He also had tape wrapped around his mouth and nose. Kurenai and Anko were easily able to recognise him.

"Zabuza Momochi… missing-nin of the mist village and member of the seven swordsmen…" Kurenai muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So you know me… I'll give you one chance to live, give me the old man" the newcomer said.

Anko, Tenten and Hinata acted immediately, they got I a protective formation around Tazuna. Kurenai was about to step forward to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

"Not a bad deal… here's my counter offer" with that said Naruto suddenly disappeared.

**-Cl-click-**

Zabuza turned his head and saw Naruto standing on the sword next to him with his gun held up to his head.

"Hand over the sword… and I'll let you live" Naruto said simply without batting an eyebrow.

'_The kid's fast…' _Zabuza mused as he smiled under his mask_._

Zabuza suddenly moved to attack.

**-BANG!!!-**

Naruto fired a single shot, Zabuza leaned back and the bullet sailed past his face. Zabuza continued moving backwards until he fall of his sword and grabbed the handle on the way down to stop himself from falling. Zabuza quickly planted both of his feet against the tree and pulled his sword loose. Naruto jumped off just in time, as he fell through the air he aimed Royal Flush at Zabuza and fired off two more shots.

**-BANG-BANG-**

Zabuza twisted in the air and brought his sword up, the two shots ricocheted off the sword and hit the ground. Naruto landed in front of his team and Zabuza landed near the lake.

"Naruto get back, me and Anko will fight him…" Kurenai shouted to her student.

"… No…" Naruto spoke quickly and to the point.

Kurenai and Anko were a little surprised, ever since Naruto had appeared in Konoha he had been happy, playful and funny. He seemed to enjoy being home and people enjoyed being around him, he was always able to cheer them up… but now, this was different, ever since Zabuza had arrived Naruto had been acting very cold and was fixated on the missing-nin.

"Naruto, this guy is in an completely different league from you, if you fight him he'll kill you…"

"Kurenai!!!" Naruto yelled to stop her from speaking.

"Right now the situation has gone far beyond my duties as a Ninja… what I'm doing now is far more important than my life, the life of a Devil…" Naruto spoke, referring to his own life.

Naruto's statement caused Kurenai to gasp. What was so important that he would throw his life away for.

"Now, Zabuza, I'll say it one more time, HAND OVER THE SWORD!!!" Naruto yelled.

Every member of team 8 was completely lost, why was Naruto so fixated on the sword?

"Heh, sorry kid… this sword is mine and it's gonna stay that way…" Zabuza said as he attached the sword to his back and placed his hands in separate seals.

Suddenly a thick mist started to roll in around them all and Zabuza seemed to dissapear.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu" **(Hidden Mist Jutsu) Zabuza muttered as he disappeared.

Naruto stayed on edge as Zabuza's voice started to echo eerily through the mist.

"Eight points… the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys and heart… which point shall I attack?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated, honing his senses he listened… he reached out with his ears to listen to everything around him.

'… _seven fish in the lake… the rabbit he used is hiding in a hollow tree 13 meters away… Hinata-chan's heart is beating like crazy, she's scared… so is Tenten… Anko and Kurenai are trying to kep calm but they're starting to panic… there's somebody else here… a woman… she's watching everything we do…' _Naruto slowly thought about everything he heard. Suddenly, the dirt next to Hinata and Tenten shifted.

'_There!!!'_ Naruto realised as his eyes snapped open.

Naruto disappeared form sight and Zabuza appeared right in the middle of Team 8's formation with his sword held behind him ready to kill all five of them at once.

**-CLANG!!!-**

Zabuza was shocked when his sword was stopped mid swing by something, he twisted his head to see Naruto standing there with a Katana in his left hand blocking Zabuza's sword.

"You've got a jacked up notion of fair play bastard… and it's beginning to piss me off!!!" Naruto said angrily as he pushed his sword forwards forcing Zabuza to break off his attack and jump away from the group. Everyone as shocked, if it wasn't for Naruto they would have all been minced meat.

Naruto stepped away from the group and held his Katana to the side. Zabuza's eye locked with the sword and he flinched for a moment.

Tenten also saw the sword and started to drool, Tenten had caught sight of the sword tucked into Naruto's coat several times and had been a little curious but this was the first time she had seen it drawn… it was gorgeous.

"How can you call yourself a ninja?" Zabuza said as he stepped backwards a few times towards the water. "You're just a kid… you have no idea what a ninja truly is, by the time is was your age my hands were already soaked in blood… the blood of my team-mates… all that team is doing is holding you back from being truly strong… if you really wish to be powerful, you should dispose of them yourself rather than fight tooth and nail to protect them!" Zabuza said with a foul tone.

Naruto raised his sword and pointed it at Zabuza.

"I'd rather die myself than do that… what you're describing isn't the actions of a ninja… they're the actions of a demon…" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"Yes… and that's exactly how I gained my name, Zabuza, Demon of the Mist!!!" with that said Zabuza disappeared from where he was and reappeared directly behind Hinata, she wasn't able to make a single sound before he grabbed her and disappeared again.

"HINATA!!!" Kurenai screamed, she was barely able to register what happened before it was over.

Naruto saw it too, as he did he felt his anger boil up inside of him.

"ZABUZA!!! LET HER GO!!!" Naruto yelled in anger at the top of his voice.

Not a moment after Naruto yelled the mist started to clear away, Naruto looked around frantically and spotted them, Zabuza was on the lake and had Hinata trapped in a floating sphere of water. Kurenai had to force herself not to move, Zabuza had Hinata at his mercy, if she made a wrong move he would kill her without a second thought.

"Zabuza, if you do anything to her…" Naruto spat through his teeth.

"You'll do what?" Zabuza asked with a mocking tone. "This is how the life of a ninja is lived… on the edge of death… one moment your friends are alive and well and the next moment…" Zabuza said as he used his free hand to raised his sword up high above the water prison. , Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she saw the blade start it's decent.

Kurenai had cast aside her caution and started to run towards Zabuza intent on saving Hinata.

"NO!!!" Naruto disappeared from where he was, he had moved so fast that a small crater formed where he had been standing before. Naruto appeared standing in the gap between the blade and Hinata and raised his sword to block. The swords clashed against each other at and awkward angle and Naruto's sword was smashed out of his grip and twirled through the air for a moment before landing on the bank. Zabuza immediately let the water prison technique drop and Hinata fell into the water, Zabuza gripped his sword with both hands as he brought it down again, this time on Naruto. Naruto quickly raised his right arm still bound in it's metal cast and blocked the blow. The metal of the cast around Naruto's arm and Zabuza's sword seemed to clash and bounce off each other… Zabuza's sword went back into the air, but this just allowed Zabuza to get a tighter grip on it, he brought it down on Naruto again and once again Naruto had to raise his cast up to block the blow, this time the strike caused a huge crack to appear on the cast, Zabuza grinned when he saw this, one more hit and Naruto would be finished.

Zabuza gripped the sword, swung it around his back and swung it forward one last time. The sword connected with the metal of Naruto's cast and…

­**-BOOM!!!-**

There was an explosion of red chakra that burst from Naruto's body, the flash blinded everybody who was watching for a few moments. When the light reseeded everybody was shocked by what they saw. Kurenai had been halfway across the lake towards them when the red flash cased her to stop, now she stood there and gaped at what she saw in shock.

Naruto was still standing, Zabuza's swords was still grinding against Naruto's arm… but now the entire metal cast was gone. At Naruto's elbow his coat was torn and his entire forearm cold be seen, it seemed to be made completely out of a crimson red glowing substance with thousands of specks of black flowing through it… over the top of his arm, hand and fingers were sinister looking bones with short claws on the ends.

"My god…" Kurenai gasped as she held a hand to her mouth, the memory of her attack appeared in her mind again.

Naruto looked up over his arm into the eyes of a shocked Zabuza and grinned.

"Bet you weren't expecting that huh?" Naruto asked with a grin.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
